Second Encounters
by JayJay015
Summary: COMPLETE! LAST CHAPTER UP! Johnny gets an opportunity of a lifetime, followed by a couple of surprises that he never expected! - Baby returns to Kellerman's one year after the movie.
1. Introduction

I do not own any of the Dirty Dancing characters, this is just a story that I came up with when I finished watching the movie and wondered what might have happened to Johnny and Baby after that unforgettable summer together.  
  
Please review, I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
That was the summer of 1963, when everybody called me Baby, and it didn't occur to me to mind. That was before President Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came, when I couldn't wait to join the Peace Corps, and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. That was the summer we went to Kellerman's, and it was the most memorable summer of my life. That was the summer that I met Johnny Castle, he was like no one I'd ever known before, larger than life he swept me off my feet, and before I knew it I was in love. After a wonderful couple of weeks with Johnny, my family returned home, but unfortunately for daddy our romance didn't end when we left Kellerman's that afternoon. I went home with mom and daddy but my heart remained in the Catskills.  
  
When September came I didn't join the Peace Corps as I had originally intended but instead I went to University. Daddy didn't want me throwing my future away from some summer fling that would be over before I knew it, so I made him happy and went back to school, I studied hard and got good grades, but always in the back of my mind was Johnny. I called him often in New Jersey, Johnny had moved out there for the winter to work with his uncle Paul painting houses. At first he'd lived there alone but not long after his cousin Billy moved in to sleep on Johnny's sofa and paint with his dad as well. I could hear the unhappiness in Johnny's voice whenever I would call, he tried to hide it but I knew he wasn't happy. He couldn't wait for spring to come and Kellerman's to open for the season, then he could quit painting and move back to the mountains.  
  
Our family was returning to Kellerman's again that summer, and I couldn't wait. My bags had been packed for days, and I had made sure to ace all of my exams so that daddy would have no reason not to let me go and see Johnny. I knew that if I gave him any reason at all that he could use to keep us apart, he would. Daddy had accepted Johnny at the end of our last trip to Kellerman's but he still never really liked him or thought that he was good enough for me.  
  
However my sister Lisa was much luckier. She and Johnny's cousin Billy Kostecki had been going together for almost a year and Daddy just loved him. Billy's great, he and I got along famously and it didn't hurt that whenever he came to visit Lisa he usually brought me some little gift that Johnny had sent with him.  
  
Johnny and I hadn't managed to see much of each other in that last year, it was mostly phone calls, but he did come down and visit me at Christmas when Billy came to see Lisa. He didn't even tell me he was coming, he just showed up on the doorstep Christmas Eve. I couldn't believe it, it was the most wonderful surprise ever. The two of them only stayed for a couple of days but I didn't care, I was just so happy to see him. 


	2. Arrival

I do not own any of the Dirty Dancing characters, this is just a story that I came up with when I finished watching the movie and wondered what might have happened to Johnny and Baby after that unforgettable summer together.  
  
Please review, I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
So finally after months and months of waiting the day finally came and we were ready to leave for our vacation. I was up early that morning, showered and dressed before the sun rose. We all piled into the car before noon and were on our way. Mom, daddy, Lisa and I sat in silence most of the way there. I think daddy didn't know what to say, he knew that Lisa and I were getting too old for family vacations and the only reason that we were really going along was to see the boys, and not to spend time with him and mom. I think daddy will never really get over the fact that in a single moment he had been replaced as the most important man in my life, I know that in his mind I'll always be daddy's little girl.  
  
It was a long drive out to Kellerman's but even though it felt like an eternity we did eventually get there. As we drove into the main driveway, I could hear music playing and children's laughter off in the distance, all kinds of memories came flooding back to me from the previous year. I specifically remembered that first day at the resort when mom forced us all to attend a dance class in the gazebo. I had no rhythm back then at all and I wasn't only tripping over my own feet but everyone else's too.  
  
The brakes of the car squealed as we stopped at the main entrance and all got out. Immediately a bellboy came out and began to help us with our bags, he introduced himself to me, "Hi, I'm Christian." "Hello" I replied, "I'm Baby. Christian was tall and had a thin build; he had dark almost black hair and blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. I stopped quickly as I realized that I was staring at him, what was wrong with me? I was in love with Johnny and had no desire for anyone else, but I suppose I was only eighteen and not dead or anything so what did it hurt if I just looked a little?  
  
On our way to our cabin we ran into Neil Kellerman, the grandson of Max Kellerman who owned the resort. Neil was the same as always, talking about himself the entire time and all the things that he'd been doing all year long. He didn't look like he'd changed at all either. Still 5 foot nothing, clean cut and stuffed into what was probably a boy's size suit. "Baby!" he called as we approached, "it's so great to see you. You'll never guess what I've been up to this past year..." Neil rambled on for what seemed like forever, I don't even remember most of what he said, I was too caught up in the fact that I was going to see Johnny. As we walked down the stone path to our room I scanned every inch of the grounds, if Johnny was there I didn't want to miss him. 


	3. First Encounters of the Close Kind

I do not own any of the Dirty Dancing characters, this is just a story that I came up with when I finished watching the movie and wondered what might have happened to Johnny and Baby after that unforgettable summer together.  
  
Please review, I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people (or person rather, hahaha) that has reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. I love this movie so much and I'm having a super time writing the sequel, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After unloading all of our baggage into our room I set out to find Johnny. Walking through the grounds of Kellerman's I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, nothing had changed, I just loved being back and wished that I would never have to leave again.  
  
After several minutes I found myself standing on the front step of Johnny's cabin. I'm not sure why but I felt a little nervous, I'd been looking forward to this moment for months and somehow now that it was here I found myself hesitating to knock. I just stood there counting the knots in the wooden door. Finally I mustered up the courage to do it. "knock knock knock" I heard my knuckles tap against the wood and echo into the room on the other side. Waiting for a moment or two with no answer I pushed lightly on the door and it swung open. I stepped inside the room and looked around, nothing had really changed. I could smell a hint of Johnny's cologne in the air, that old rickety wooden chair had been moved from under the window where it used to sit and was now in the corner. The record player still sat near the wall on a crate and was surrounded by scattered records. I could tell that Johnny's record collection had grown since last year; I usually tried to send him one or two that I thought he would like, when I had some extra money.  
  
Feeling a little discouraged at the fact that he wasn't there and I would have to wait even longer to see him, I tried to think of where he might be, and then I realized that it was the middle of the afternoon and he probably had dance classes to teach. My spirits lifted as I ran as fast as I could across the grounds to the White room.  
  
I could hear music coming from the rooms above when I arrived. I quietly walked up the stairs to the White room, not wanting to disturb the class that was probably in session. Peering over the half wall at the top of the stairs and into the room I could hear Johnny's reassuring but slightly irritated voice coming from inside. "Don't worry" he assured, "you'll get it, but you've gotta hold your frame."  
  
Watching him across the room, I felt like my heart would burst right then and there, I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. I wanted to run into the room and throw my arms around him and never let go. But instead I just stood there and watched as the lesson came to an end.  
  
Johnny didn't see me standing at the stairs until the young lady he was instructing turned to leave the room. Our eyes locked and he gave me that sweet smile that I had missed so much, I could feel my eyes welling up with tears as I stepped into the room and he walked over to me. "Johnny!" I cried out, not able to contain my excitement any longer. My eyes were so filled with tears now that they stung and I could barely see. He wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off the floor; it felt so good to be in his strong arms I never wanted to let go.  
  
"Johnny, oh my god I've missed you so much, I lo..." I stopped myself short. I couldn't believe it, I had almost blurted out that I loved him. I mean, I did love him, or at least I thought I did, but we hadn't gone there yet. The "L" word hadn't escaped either of our lips in the 11 months that we'd been together. And I almost actually said it right then and there. Was I ready for that? Was he? My mind was racing, until finally I looked up at Johnny, I could see that he saw the worry on my face. He just smiled as he leaned over and began to kiss me, I felt my entire body finally relax, for what felt like the first time in months and I forgot all about what I had almost said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Johnny exclaimed, "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"  
  
"Well I convinced mom and daddy to leave a day early, I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." I replied.  
  
"Your father actually agreed to come early just so that you could see me? I don't believe that."  
  
"Well, I think my mom had a lot to do with it, she can be pretty persuasive when it comes to daddy."  
  
Johnny and I chatted for a while, catching up on some of the events of the past couple of months, but old habits were quick to take over and before I knew it we were swaying in each other's arms to the soft music that Johnny had left playing in the background. Our reunion couldn't have been more perfect if I had planned it, but when my stomach started grumbling we decided to go and get something to eat. I was famished, I hadn't eaten anything all day long in anticipation of seeing him again, I just couldn't eat, I was much too excited.  
  
They were serving dinner in the dining room when we arrived. I saw my mom, daddy and Lisa sitting across the room with Billy, who Lisa had caught up with at some point during the afternoon. I felt Johnny's hand tense up as he squeezed mine in hesitation to go and sit with them. "Come on," I said with a smile as I gave his hand a little squeeze and walked over to the table.  
  
Daddy was surprisingly pleasant as he stood and made an extra space for Johnny and I at the table. Dinner was great, Billy and I chatted for most of it, just talking about all that had happened since the last time we had seen each other. He's so great, I was so happy for Lisa that she managed to find such a wonderful guy. But as much as I tried to enjoy sitting there with my family I couldn't stop thinking about how I would much rather go with Johnny back to his room so we could be alone.  
  
Just before dessert was served Max Kellerman the owner of the resort came by to chat with daddy. "Hey there Doc!" Max exclaimed happily, "So glad to see you and your family back up on my mountain." He said it as though he owned the entire mountain. He'd aged a lot in the past year and I could tell that his heart bothered him a great deal.  
  
I watched Max out of the corner of my eye as he glanced over at Johnny and Billy sitting at the table with us. It was a look that only said one thing, "what the hell does the help think they're doing sitting in a room that's meant for guests?" Just then my mom chimed in, "so Max, it looks like by inviting us up here last year you may have assisted in expanding our family a little." She smiled over at Johnny and then at Billy. Mom had always been much more accepting of Johnny than daddy was. She had always loved the way that he swept me off my feet last summer, and how romantic it was.  
  
Max seemed a little surprised at my mothers comment, but still managed a response, "Oh.... oh, yes, it certainly does look that way doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe we'll have a double wedding on our hands in the near future" my mother could barely contain her joy as the word "wedding" escaped her lips. Its funny how different people are, my mom couldn't be happier for Lisa and I, we had found love and happiness and that was all she wanted for us. But daddy on the other hand, he just wanted us to go to law school or medical school and not worry about trivial things like love and happiness until we were well into our 40's.  
  
Anyways, I could tell that not much had changed for Max since last year, he had never really liked Johnny much but I guess he couldn't deny that he was the most talented dancer that he'd ever seen. That's what saved Johnny's job last year after that whole fiasco with the Schumacher's and the stolen wallets. After Max fired Johnny and then he returned to perform the final dance with me, Max couldn't help but be impressed. Besides, at the end of the evening everyone had such a wonderful time that the praises were pouring into Max about how wonderful Johnny and I had been and that they couldn't wait to return next year to see what we had arranged for the show. I think the icing on the cake was when my father (of all people) took Max aside and told him he thought Johnny deserved another chance. There really wasn't any other choice for Max but to give Johnny his job back.  
  
As we got up to leave the dinner table I noticed that bus boy that I had met earlier, Christian, across the room looking my way, I smiled and gave a little nod in his direction as Johnny and I left. We went straight back to his room. I was so glad to finally be alone with him it had felt like forever.  
  
Johnny walked to the record player and put on some music for us. For several minutes it seemed as though we didn't know what to say to each other, it had been a while since we were together last. But then a familiar song played on the record player; it was "Cry to Me," the song that was playing the first time we made love, and somehow that seemed to break the tension of the moment as Johnny walked over and reached out his hand to me. I took it and stood up, we began to dance together like not a day had gone by, I pressed my body close to his and we were like one, two people moving in one fluid motion. He began to kiss my neck all over and I his. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and before I knew it there was a pile of clothes on the floor. 


	4. A Secret Untold

I do not own any of the Dirty Dancing characters, this is just a story that I came up with when I finished watching the movie and wondered what might have happened to Johnny and Baby after that unforgettable summer together. I do however own Christian and a couple other characters that will show up a little later in the story.  
  
Please review, I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people (or person rather, hahaha) that has reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. I love this movie so much and I'm having a super time writing the sequel, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Johnny and I awakened to a loud banging at the door; he groggily crawled out of bed to see who was there. It was Christian, "Johnny!" he exclaimed with desperation in his voice, "you're late for your lessons; the Hurley's have been waiting for over an hour."  
  
"Oh shit!" I heard Johnny say quietly under his breath, "Damn it, I totally forgot and over slept." Johnny quickly grabbed his pants and a shirt, as he rushed to put them on he looked over at me and said, "Baby, I'm sorry to have to leave in such a rush, but Max is going to have a fit if he finds out about this.  
  
"It's alright" I replied, "don't worry, I understand, go, I'll see you later." Johnny smiled as he leaned over. Gave me a kiss on the forehead and then took off like a shot.  
  
I was feeling a little uncomfortable as I looked toward the door and saw Christian still standing there, I mean after all I was naked under that white sheet. Christian stepped into the room and struck up conversation, "so" he started, "how are you enjoying your vacation so far?"  
  
"Oh, it's been pretty good, some parts have been a little more uncomfortable than others" I replied with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Oh really? Why is that?" Christian questioned.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'm just not used to sitting in a room half naked with men that I hardly know."  
  
Christian gasped, as if suddenly realizing that I was completely naked under there. "Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry, I didn't realize, um..... I'll go now, um......yeah, ok.....I'll go"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself about the whole thing, I mean after all it was pretty funny. "Christian wait!" I called out, "you don't have to run off, I actually wouldn't mind to have some company for a while, until Johnny's done. Just let me get dressed first."  
  
Christian couldn't help but chuckle a bit too as he turned to leave the room and wait for me outside.  
  
Once I was dressed I stepped out onto the front stairs and saw Christian outside waiting, he still looked a little embarrassed, but I wasn't too worried about it. "So" I asked him, trying to break the tension of the moment "how long have you been working here at Kellerman's?"  
  
"Oh, about 3 months now" Christian replied, "I really like it. Have you been to Kellerman's before, or is this your first vacation here?"  
  
"Oh no, this isn't my first time. We came last year, that's how Johnny and I first met; he taught me how to dance." Christian looked a little puzzled for a moment, but then suddenly his eyes widened and he asked, "waaaait a minute, you're Baby Houseman?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh wow, I had no idea."  
  
Now I was the one who was confused, what was he talking about? I suppose I looked puzzled, so Christian continued, "everyone knows about how you and Johnny broke up the final show last year and wowed everyone with an amazing performance. I would have liked to be there to see it."  
  
Now everything was making more sense to me, I could feel my cheeks getting warmer as I blushed, "Wow, so everyone knows about that eh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, are you kidding, you two are like some kind of legends around this place. It's too bad though, probably no one else will get to witness it after this year."  
  
"Why not?" I asked. Christian looked a little concerned, like maybe he'd said something that he wasn't supposed to. "Christian, why not?" I asked again.  
  
"Um..." he paused a moment, "no reason, don't worry about it, I'm just rambling, just ignore me."  
  
I couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to say something really important but after trying several more times to find out, I realized that there was no point, he wasn't going to tell me anything. Not today anyway. 


	5. Tempting Situations

Once again I don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters, I do however own Christian and Tanner.  
  
Please review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. I love this movie so much and I'm having a super time writing the sequel, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day while I was walking down by the lake, I heard what sounded like singing off in the distance. My curiosity took over and I followed the sound.  
  
I approached a clearing in the brush that was all too familiar; I quickly realized that it was the field where Johnny had first tried to teach me lifts. Peering through the bushes I could see a figure moving around in the field, so I moved in closer to get a better look.  
  
Upon entering the clearing I saw that it was Christian, he was dancing and singing, and surprisingly well I might add, well the dancing was good anyway; he probably could use to take some singing lessons.  
  
I made sure to stay off to the side and close to the brush so that he wouldn't notice me watching. I watched him for some time, as he jumped and twirled around. Just then I heard rustling coming from the bushes behind me, as I turned to see what was there, I was quickly scooped up into Johnny's arms. I let out a rather loud yelp as my feet were taken out from under me.  
  
He kissed me and for a moment I completely forgot what I was even doing out in that field. He smiled; glad to see me but obviously wondering what I was doing. Still suspended in Johnny's arms I remembered what had brought me out there in the first place, I put my finger up to his lips and pointed out into the clearing, telling him to be quiet and watch. But as I turned I realized that it was too late, Christian had heard me cry out and had stopped dancing. He looked a little embarrassed as he turned and quickly walked away.  
  
I felt a little bad about spying on Christian, but now that he was gone I looked up at Johnny and I knew exactly what he was thinking. We were alone, in a field, so why not take advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself.  
  
Still holding me in his arms, I kicked off my shoes as Johnny knelt in the tall grass and laid me down. It was amazing; I loved the feel of his warm strong hands on me as he caressed my back.  
  
All of a sudden we both stopped as we heard voices approaching. Realizing that we were about to be caught if we didn't hurry, we both scrambled to quietly get our clothes on. Just as Johnny got his last shirt button done up we saw Lisa and Billy enter the clearing.  
  
They weren't easily fooled by our attempt to look like we were just strolling along. I could tell by the look on Billy's face that he knew exactly what we were up to.  
  
"Hey Cuz," Johnny called over, "what are you two doing here?"  
  
Billy just smiled and replied, "We could ask you the same question."  
  
I could feel my face turning red as we stood there.  
  
Lisa chimed in, "Baby!" I could hear the shock in her voice, "what would mom and daddy think?" She should have known better than to ask me a question like that. When it came to Johnny, it didn't matter what anyone thought, I did whatever I wanted with him, and being the rebellious type that he was, we would do just about anything together.  
  
Billy still just stood there with a knowing smile on his face, then looked over at Lisa and asked, "how come we never go for strolls in empty fields?" Lisa just let out a shocked little gasp, trying to sound innocent, which I knew full well she wasn't.  
  
***************  
  
The following evening Johnny and Penny were schedule to perform, I sat on the old wood chair in the corner of the room while Johnny changed into his tux.  
  
"So," I asked, "how's Penny doing?"  
  
"Real good, "he replied, "She's had a rough year after all that happened last summer, but she's getting things back on track."  
  
"Good for her, I knew that everything would work out." Johnny just stared at me as I spoke the words that he had heard me say a hundred times before. I always managed to look on the bright side and see that there had to be a way out of every situation. He struggled with the concept, and still couldn't understand how I managed to have such an optimistic view of the world.  
  
"As hard as I try," Johnny began, "I just can't understand how you always manage to be so positive all time." He sat down on the edge of his unmade bed, his hands clasped between his knees.  
  
"I don't know," I replied as I stood from the chair and walked over to him. Kneeling down on the floor, I positioned myself between his knees and gave him a light kiss on his bare chest.  
  
I continued, "I guess I just figure that there's no point in dwelling on the negative things. If something bad happens then you just have to deal with it and why not try to deal with it in the most positive way possible?"  
  
Johnny smiled and put his arms around me, I half stood, leaning my body weight against him forcing him to lean back onto the bed. We began to kiss as he rolled me over onto my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
"Okay, okay, as much as I would rather stay here and do this with you, I really have to get going." Johnny sounded so responsible as he stood up ad started fastening the buttons on his shirt. I looked at him with a slight pout on my face, before I stood and began undoing the buttons that he had just fastened. He looked down at me with an amused grin as I pushed his shirt out of my way and proceeded to hug him and kiss his chest. My advances persuaded him for several minutes as we kissed and fooled around a bit longer, but much to my dismay he remembered that he was running late. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Once again I don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters, I do however own Christian and Tanner.  
  
Please review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. I love this movie so much and I'm having a super time writing the sequel, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I haven't had too many reviews yet, but I'm hopeful that if I keep updating some more people will take an interest. And if not then I just hope those of you that are reading already will enjoy what I add. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I ran back to my room after leaving Johnny's so that I could also get changed. Johnny had gone on ahead to the Play House to meet Penny.  
  
Flipping though the clothes in my closet I tried to decide what to wear, finally I settled on my white chiffon dress. It was one of my favorites, a little low cut in the front and completely open in the back, it hung down just past my knees but my favorite part was how it slowed when I twirled. I quickly got dressed, not wanting to miss Johnny and Penny perform, I fixed my make-up and just as I was about to leave, I heard foot steps outside. It was Christian, and he was all dressed up too.  
  
I opened the door and stepped out onto the veranda, "wow," he said, "You look amazing." I just smiled and closed the door behind me. Christian and I walked over to the Play House together chatting along the way. When we arrived I could hear the loud music coming from inside, we stepped into the large auditorium and it felt like I was stepping into the past.  
  
The room was filled with families and couples dancing; Tito and his band was playing up on the stage and sounded just as good as I remembered. Tito looked good for a man his age, still tall and thin he was nicely dressed in a black suit and bow tie.  
  
I noticed Neil over in the corner romancing some unsuspecting girl she was very beautiful, tall and thin she wore a light blue flowing dress that fastened behind her neck. Neil looked over and saw me standing near the door with Christian. Quickly his interest in the beauty standing next to him faded and I saw an all too familiar look on his face, it was that look that said, "I'm better than he is, what are you doing with him instead of me?" He wasted no time leaving the young girl and headed across the room to me.  
  
"Hey Baby," he smiled as he approached, "would you like to dance?" I looked over a Christian, not wanting to leave him standing there alone and not wanting to dance with Neil, he just smiled and gestured for me to go ahead. I tried to look happy as I took Neil's hand and he led me out onto the dance floor.  
  
I had kind of wished that Christian would have said something so that I wouldn't have to go with Neil, but I went anyway. Neil and I danced together in the middle of the crowd and I listened quietly as he went on and on about the different girls that he had impressed over the last year, and how well he was doing in school. I just tried not to look bored as I moved though the motions of the very simple dance steps that he was leading.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the song ended. I politely thanked Neil for the dance and headed off the floor, but before I for very far I noticed Johnny and Penny walking hand in hand into the centre of the room. Tito's band began to play some much more upbeat music and I watched as Johnny and Penny began to dance. They looked amazing, and I found myself wishing that it were me out there performing with Johnny and having everyone watch in awe.  
  
Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Christian standing there.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked. Remembering how impressed I had been earlier watching his dance moves out in the field, I nodded in approval and we stepped back into the crowd. We began with some very simple steps and the thought briefly crossed my mind that this might be even worse than dancing with Neil. But then Christian picked up the pace and began to spin and twirl me around the room.  
  
I could see Johnny and Penny out of the corner of my eye as we danced around, by this time all of the other guests had begun to move out of the way and make room to watch Johnny and Penny and much to my surprise many were watching Christian and I as well. My smile widened as I soaked up the attention. It wasn't long before an innocent dance had turned in to a competition. I could tell that Christian and Johnny were just trying to out do each other with fancier and fancier moves.  
  
I glanced over at Johnny and saw him looking my way; he gave me a little nod gesturing for me to come over. Christian gave me a spin and I twirled my way over to Johnny passing Penny on the way as she went to take my place with Christian. Then I was really happy, in Johnny's arms I felt like I could do anything, we were so in sync that I always felt prepared for whatever move he wanted to do.  
  
The song went on for several more minutes and near the end I noticed that even Max had some out to see what the commotion was all about. He stood in front of the stage looking on; I think he must have been impressed even though he would never admit it. Instead he just stood there watching in disapproval.  
  
As the last notes of the song echoed through the air Johnny twirled me off to the side of the room and went back over to Penny and they proceeded to dance to the next song. My heart raced as I stopped turning and remembered that he was in fact working.  
  
I stood off to the side and watched as everyone in the room seemed to have a great time, a couple of times during the evening I danced with Neil; much to my displeasure, and I also had a nice dance with daddy. As he and I slowly danced to the music I watched my mother across the room dancing with Billy, she had an ear-to-ear grin that I assume came from something amusing that Billy had said. I could tell how much she adored Billy and I longed for the day when Daddy would accept Johnny like that. I knew that Johnny had always secretly hoped for the moment when my father would put his arm around his shoulder and treat him like a son.  
  
******************  
  
The next evening I decided to take a walk. I strolled across the volleyball court and down through the field up to the path that led to the staff quarters. As I walked along I couldn't help but remember the first time I had wandered up here trying to find the source of that intriguing music. That was the first time I had really met Johnny, he and I had danced for the first time that night and I would never forget it as long as I lived.  
  
I walked along slowly passing all the staff cabins and kicking small pebbles onto the grass that lined the path as I went. I stopped at Penny's room and sat on the porch. Sitting there in the dark I couldn't help but think back to what had started this whole thing in the first place. I remembered the night that I had found out Penny was pregnant, walking up to Daddy on the golf course that day and asking to borrow the $250 for Penny's abortion and then meeting up with Penny in the staff's Main House and offering her the money. But I suppose the best part of that whole situation was when Billy suggested that I fill in for Penny at the Sheldrake Hotel performance and Johnny began to teach me to dance.  
  
I was suddenly jolted out of my dreamy state when I heard someone call out, "Baby?"  
  
It was Christian, "Hey Christian," I called as I stood from Penny's step and started over to the path.  
  
What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"Just taking a walk" I replied as I headed further up the path toward the staffs Main House.  
  
"You're not supposed to be up here you know, staff only, house rules."  
  
I let out a little snicker and replied, "you know, I seem to remember hearing that somewhere before." I ignored his objections and continued up the path. A second or two later I heard him break into a jog to catch up to me. When we reached the top of the hill I could hear the music coming from inside loud and clear. I pushed open the two large doors that led into the large hall on the top floor of the main house. The room was filled with people dancing, dancing that I knew all too well, I tried to look uninterested as I stood there for a moment and watched.  
  
Even with all that had happened this past year, inside me was still the same old Baby, and this type of dancing shocked her. I looked over and saw Christian sitting on the Coca Cola ice box by the wall. I was beginning to feel a little silly just standing by the door so I stepped further into the room, trying not to bump into anyone I walked quickly through all the couples. When I got to the other side I settled into one of the wicker chairs near the back and noticed that Christian had followed me over, he put his hands on the edge of a near by table and lifted himself up to sit on it.  
  
Not long after we had arrived, I looked over and saw Penny standing in the open doorway; she smiled as she danced her way through the crowd. She almost floated as she moved along, I always loved watching her dance, she was so graceful. I watched as she made a B-line for one guy in particular on the opposite side of the room. When she reached him she got close up behind him putting her hands on his shoulders and swinging her head from side to side, he responded immediately and they proceeded to dance out into the middle of the room.  
  
Christian must have seen me watching them because he chimed in right away saying, "That's my brother, Tanner Lewis." He paused for a moment and then continued, "He got me the job here." I nodded and thought to myself, "Tanner? What kind of a name is that?" The whole time not taking my eyes off of Penny and Tanner as they danced.  
  
Tanner was tall like Christian, maybe even a little more so, he had lighter brown hair that was slicked back and quite a muscular build. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his body showing off his muscular chest. Watching the two of them dance I couldn't help but wonder if they were an item, they seemed very close, so I asked, "Are they a couple?"  
  
Christian smiled and nodded, "yep, for a while now. She's been good for him I think," he paused and then asked, "You wanna dance Baby?"  
  
I stopped as I realized that I had been swaying to the music. "Oh come on, what's it going to hurt if you just dance one dance with me?" He continued.  
  
I thought about it for a moment, "sure, why not," I replied as I took his hand and we moved out onto the dance floor. He put his arm around my waist and started swinging me from side to side; we danced for several songs, nothing too complicated and all of it completely innocent. I made sure to keep as much space between Christian and myself as possible, to ensure that no one would get the wrong idea. In a place like that, where people dance like that, it would be very easy for someone to get the wrong idea about most things.  
  
A short time later Johnny walked in, I didn't notice him at first, I suppose I was too caught up in dancing to notice anything. The music had picked up and I was having a great time. Johnny came up behind me and putting his hand on my waist he spun me around to face him. I gave him a big smile as I threw my arms around his neck. He put his arm around my waist and with a beer in his other hand began to rotate his hips and press close against me. Everyone seemed to just disappear, like we were the only two people in the room. But then I noticed Christian standing alone at the back, he leaned up against the wall and looked pretty disappointed. I couldn't help but feel partly responsible; oh who was I kidding, I was totally responsible, I had abandoned him in the middle of a crowded room. I had never been an insensitive person, what was the matter with me? Did I not even consider other peoples feelings anymore?  
  
I glanced back over at Christian and noticed that he had been joined by a couple other people and they were all chatting away. He was fine, why was I feeling so guilty about something so trivial? "Baby? Baby? Hello, is anyone in there?" Suddenly I realized that I had completely tuned out and wasn't even moving anymore, Johnny stood in front of me waving his hand in front of my face snapping his fingers to get my attention.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, sorry babe I guess I just got lost in thought for a moment." I replied shaking my head slightly trying to regain my composure. Johnny just smiled as he put his hands on either side of my face and arching his neck leaned in to give me a light kiss.  
  
Later that evening I had the opportunity to meet Tanner, he a Penny came and sat with Johnny and I on the sofa in the corner. Penny sat in Tanner's lap so I could tell that it must be serious, she seemed so happy, she almost glowed. As we sat there talking the subject of Kellerman's came up. Johnny, Penny and Tanner started discussing the future of the resort and what would come of it. I just sat there feeling a little puzzled. Finally I asked, "What's going on, what are you talking about?" Penny looked over at me and said in a solemn voice, "Kellerman's is closing down Baby, this is the final season."  
  
I think my heart actually stopped beating for a moment as he words resounded in my head. How could this be true, she must be mistaken, "what?" I replied in astonishment, "that can't be right."  
  
"It's true Baby" Johnny looked up at me; there was no humor in his expression.  
  
"Max doesn't have any choice." Tanner went on.  
  
"But how could this have happened? This is such a great place?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Johnny sat on the sofa next to me, his head down and hands clasped in front of him as Penny went on to explain. "Well things have been slowing down this past year, Max is so reluctant to make any changes, and it's starting to reflect badly. Fewer and fewer people want to take mambo and fox trot lessons, the times are changing and Max doesn't realize that he needs to update this place so that it's appealing to the masses." She paused for a moment and then went on, her tone a little quieter and the sound of resentment filling her voice, "serves the bastard right."  
  
Tanner looked over at Penny squeezing her hand as he spoke, "yep, so it looks like we're all out on the street come fall."  
  
"Well there's got to be a way," I could hear the sound of my own voice resonating in my head as I spoke the words that I thought should fix everything, but somehow seemed empty and naïve at that moment.  
  
"Baby, it's no use, we've been trying to think of something to help for weeks now, but it's pointless." Tanner sounded just like Johnny used to, like the world was out to get him or something.  
  
"Let's just talk to Max, I'm sure if we just tell him that there's an easy way to save this hotel, he'll have to agree." I felt like I was 15 again, all optimism and goodwill but somehow it seemed pointless seeing that I was surrounded by 3 people that didn't seem to have any hope at all in this situation. 


	7. Quality Time

Once again I don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters, I do however own Christian and Tanner.  
  
Please review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. I love this movie so much and I'm having a super time writing the sequel, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I haven't had too many reviews yet, but I'm hopeful that if I keep updating some more people will take an interest. And if not then I just hope those of you that are reading already will enjoy what I add. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning I woke up early and went down to the dining room with Mom, Daddy and Lisa for breakfast. We sat at a table along the back wall near the window and Daddy seemed so happy that his girls were sitting down to breakfast with him. I couldn't blame him though, I mean, after all he hadn't seen much of either one of us since we'd been at Kellerman's.  
  
"So Baby, Lisa, what do you two have planned for today?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.  
  
Before we even had a chance to answer him daddy went on, "you're mother and I are planning to play some tennis and then have lunch together, we'd like you to join us." He didn't say it like a question; it was more like a polite order.  
  
Lisa and I just looked at each other and as we both prepared to protest daddy chimed in cutting us both off "Great! We'll head out to the court right after breakfast." He had a smug look of satisfaction of his face as he sat there eating his bacon and eggs. Lisa and I just sat there in silence, quietly accepting our defeat.  
  
Just as we were finishing our meal Billy came up to the table, "Hey baby," he smiled at Lisa as he leaned over and gave her a good morning kiss. Lisa ran her fingers though his light brown slightly wavy hair as they kissed rather inappropriately at the table. After several moments that somehow felt like an eternity I gave her a kick under the table.  
  
Startled, Lisa jumped, "Baby!" she shouted as she and Billy separated. I just sat there smiling like I had done nothing.  
  
"Good morning Billy," my mother smiled over at him.  
  
"Mornin' Maam" Billy nodded, "so what are you lovely ladies up to this fine day?"  
  
As Lisa was about to respond, Daddy chimed in quickly cutting her off, "The girls are joining their mother and I for some tennis and lunch later on."  
  
"Oh," Billy sounded a little surprised, "well that's great, have fun." He gave Lisa a little peck on the cheek and walked away.  
  
"Daddy!" Lisa's voice was loud and very irritated, "Daddy how could you?" Our father just looked at her with a stern glare as he wiped the remaining egg off of his plate with his last scrap of toast. I knew there was no point in arguing with daddy when he was like this, so I just sat there quietly drinking my orange juice.  
  
As the day progressed I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd heard the night before about Kellerman's closing down, I just couldn't believe it. I wondered for a moment if that was what Christian had almost told me the other day; I suppose it was understandable that he wouldn't want to be spreading rumors to any of the guests. But I knew that there just had to be a way to save it, but what?  
  
Suddenly while standing out on the tennis court with my family I realized that I had the answer, "Daddy, I need your help!" I blurted the words out so fast that I barely understood what I had said.  
  
"Baby, what's the matter?" My father asked with complete concern.  
  
"I... I can't te..." I stopped as I realized that I had almost said that I couldn't tell him. What was wrong with me? A year ago I could tell my father anything and now it seemed like I was saying it all the time.  
  
Daddy just stood there looking at me, he had a look of disappointment on his face that told me he knew what I was going to say. Not wanting to say that I couldn't tell him again I opted just to back out of the conversation all together, "Um, never mind daddy, it's nothing."  
  
I didn't want daddy going to Max and telling him that we all knew about his business problems, even if daddy could help Max financially, I knew that telling him would just get Johnny, Penny and Tanner into trouble and not help anything at all.  
  
After our family tennis match the four of us went to the dining room for lunch, I didn't feel much like eating; I just couldn't get the thought of Kellerman's closing out of my head. I sat there at the table just staring out the window not speaking at all. By the time Daddy had finished his meal I think he had given up on his idea of a nice family day together. I was practically catatonic staring out the window and Lisa hadn't stopped arguing with him all day about not being able to spend the day with Billy.  
  
Finally Daddy just stood up from the table and with a little sigh turned and walked away. My mother looked sternly and both Lisa and I as she said, "Girls, would you please give your father a break, he's still getting used to the idea of you two growing up and away from him. The least you could do is act like your happy to spend some time as a family, after all he is your father and he loves you."  
  
"But Ma," Lisa began to protest, "it's not that we don't want to spend time with daddy, bit don't you think it would mean more to him if it was genuine, like if we chose to spend time with him on our own as opposed to being forced?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do think that would mean more to him, but in the last year have either of you made any effort at all?"  
  
Lisa and I had no reply, mom was right, between school, my occasional babysitting job and Johnny I hadn't made time for much else and I know that Lisa hadn't either.  
  
"We'll try harder from now on Ma," I heard myself saying the words but in my mind I had my fingers crossed with little to no intention to following through on my hollow promise.  
  
My mother smiled over at me, "Good, I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you girls later." She stood and left the table.  
  
Before I had a chance to stand up Lisa elbowed me in the side as she almost shrieked, "Thanks a lot Baby, now we're going to have to make time for daddy." I could hear the annoyance in her voice as she grabbed the flower out of the tiny vase on the table, busted the stem off, slipped it in her hair and proceeded to walk away.  
  
I just sat there for a moment a little stunned; I hadn't seen the old Lisa in quite a while. Ever since she and Billy had gotten together he seemed to be rubbing off on her. She had seemed to be softening and becoming a little less self centered. But apparently she hadn't changed all that much, the same old Lisa was still hiding inside and had just reared her ugly head right there at the table.  
  
After lunch I could feel, what I can only describe as the dancing bug start to creep up on me. I was skipping around and couldn't manage to walk without a spring in my step. I felt like I would explode if I didn't hear some music and let loose for a while, so I headed up to the dance studios hoping to find one empty that I could use. I walked quietly down the hallway trying not to be noticed, there was music coming from almost every room that I passed.  
  
Finally when I reached the end of the long narrow hallway I found one room that wasn't in use. I quietly went inside and closed the door behind me. There was no need to click the light on, as there were windows on almost every wall, which flooded the room with light.  
  
I could tell that this room must not get used very often because the rays of sunshine coming through the windows were saturated with dust. There was a small bench in the back corner of the room and next to it was a table with a record player resting on top.  
  
I walked across the room to the stack of records that were neatly piled on the floor near the bench and proceeded to go through then. I soon came to one that caught my eye, it was Mickey and Sylvia – Love is Strange, my mind was instantly transported back to last summer as I stood there humming the tune to the song that I knew all to well. I brushed my hand over its shiny black surface to get some of the dust off and noticed a large scratch running long one side. Someone must have taken the needle off in a careless hurry.  
  
Interested to see if it still worked I placed the small black disc on the turntable and gently laid the needle on top. The song began to play immediately and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I stood there all alone. Before I knew it I was dancing around the room, Cha-Chaing all alone. With my eyes closed I moved effortlessly around the small dusty dance studio just enjoying the music, when suddenly I felt someone's hand's clasp mine. Assuming that it was Johnny I kept my eyes closed just enjoying the moment with him as he led me around the room. After several moments I looked up and was shocked by what I saw. 


	8. A Surprising Revelation

I still don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters or storyline; I do however own Christian and Tanner they are my very own creation.  
  
Please review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Suggestions for the storyline are great too. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. Thanks to Confused Penguin, cel, freddysgonnagetyou, and Chase M. Dakota.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Oh shit!" I exclaimed loudly as I opened my eyes and saw Christian standing in front of me. Quickly stepping back and immediately stopping dancing I started muttering to myself wondering how it was possible that I couldn't tell the difference between Johnny and Christian. As I paced around the room waving my arms and ranting and raving, Christian was beginning to look a little worried standing there watching me.  
  
Finally he raised his hands up out in front of him, as though he were going to stop traffic or something and said, "Baby, calm down, I didn't mean any harm."  
  
I quickly shot him an angry glance and then continued to pace.  
  
"Baby, please," he continued, "I just saw you in here dancing alone and thought it might be fun to join in, you sure didn't seem to mind at first."  
  
"Well of course I didn't mind, I thought you were Johnny. What the hell is wrong with you Christian? You don't just walk up and start dancing with some unsuspecting victim you know!"  
  
By this time I was really yelling, I didn't even know what was wrong with me, why was I so angry? Not wanting to do anymore damage to poor Christian and not wanting to admit that I had over reacted I just turned and left the room, leaving Christian standing there alone and confused.  
  
I ran down the empty hallway past all the dance classes that were still in session, down the stairs and out the door onto the path of white rocks. By the time I was outside I was in tears and I had no idea why. I glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was watching me and then continued on down the path toward my room. I didn't get very far though as I soon felt a strong warm hand on my shoulder.  
  
I turned to look and saw Johnny had come up behind me. I tried to wipe my tears away so that maybe he wouldn't notice that I had been crying, but it was no use I could tell by the look of concern on his face that he already knew. As I went to speak and try to explain myself to him a wave of guilt washed over me and I continued to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"I... I tripped and fell," I tried to lie unconvincingly once I was able to find my voice, "I was running and I tripped." I went on trying to make my lie sound more convincing. Johnny just looked down at me with a smile as he gently grabbed both my hands and turned them over to look at my palms.  
  
"Well," he smiled, "looks like you're going to live, you don't even have a scratch."  
  
Of course I didn't have any scratches; I thought to myself, I was lying through my teeth. I managed a sheepish smile as he reached over and wiped the last tear from my cheek.  
  
"I've got a lesson in 10 minutes so I've gotta run," Johnny gave me a peck on the cheek as he turned and walked away. After he was out of sight I continued on my way down the path towards my room, all the way I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened back there and why I had freaked out so badly. By the time I reached my room I was in tears again, suddenly it was so clear. Did I have feelings for Christian?  
  
That entire afternoon I sat alone in my room thinking, I tried to read my book for a while but it was no use. I just couldn't get this whole situation out of my head, Johnny was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me, I had changed my entire life and future for him and he had never been anything but wonderful to me (well since we became a couple that is).  
  
I didn't realize how long I had been thinking about this until I looked outside and saw that it had gotten dark and was almost ten o'clock. I had given myself a headache thinking about this ridiculous situation and decided to just go to bed hoping that I'd feel better in the morning.  
  
Lying in bed I looked over to the other side of the room at Lisa's neatly made bed; I supposed she had decided to stay the night with Billy. Probably for the better, if she were here she'd just be asking me what was wrong and I sure didn't want to tell anyone, especially not her. What if she told Billy, would he tell Johnny? Then what would I do?  
  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the door creak open. Assuming it was Lisa I didn't move a muscle, I hoped that she would just think I was asleep and go to bed without trying to start up a conversation. But then something strange happened my back was suddenly cold as I felt the warm blanket being lifted off my body. I of course turned over right away to see what was there and was pleasantly surprised to see Johnny sitting on the side of the bed starting to crawl under the covers with me. I smiled and shuffled over in the small bed to make some room for him to lie down. He snuggled in close behind me and put his arms around me, "hey you," he whispered in my ear, "I ran into Billy in the Main house and he told me he had a special evening planned for Lisa, so I figure we should have this place to ourselves tonight."  
  
"I missed you today," I replied as I was finally able to doze off.  
  
The next morning I woke up really early I think it was before 5 AM; Johnny was still asleep beside me but had turned over and was facing the wall. I turned to face him and curled up close to his back putting my arm around his waist. I could feel his belt buckle cold against my skin and realized that he was still fully dressed.  
  
I lay there still for a moment, my arms draped over Johnny's sleeping body until finally I couldn't lie there any longer, my guilt was overwhelming me and I felt like I was betraying him somehow just by lying there. I quietly moved over and slid out of bed careful not to wake him.  
  
Slipping on some comfortable cotton pants and a sweater I tip toed out of the room and onto the veranda. I just started walking; I didn't know where I was going I just knew that I had to get away from there, far away.  
  
I walked for over an hour sobbing uncontrollably the entire time. How could I have feelings for anyone but Johnny? He was my soul mate, wasn't he? I had been so sure of it but I wasn't positive anymore, my feelings and emotions were so jumbled and confused I could barely tell which way was up.  
  
I had walked a little ways up the mountain until I came to a small lake, it was absolutely breathtaking, I had to stop and have a closer look. I pulled myself up onto some jagged rocks that overlooked the clear blue water and sat down. It was actually quite a drop down to the surface; I knew that I'd better be careful not to fall. There I sat all alone, my legs dangling over the edge of the rock, just thinking.  
  
After several moments I heard what sounded like splashing, looking around I tried to see where the sound was coming from, that's when I noticed someone down at the waters edge skipping stones. I squinted to try and get a better look and was shocked to see it was Christian. I quickly scrambled to get up and try to get away before he noticed me, but it was no use, I had kicked some small pebbles down into the water by accident and Christian immediately looked up and saw me. I just stood there frozen, not knowing what to say or do; finally Christian spoke up and interrupted the awkwardness of the moment, "Baby?" I could hear the confusion in his voice, even from that far away.  
  
"Hi," I called back, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
He immediately began walking toward me and not wanting to be rude I began climbing down the steep rocks toward him. When we got a little closer he asked, "what are you doing out here all alone and so early in the morning?"  
  
"Just taking a walk," the words had escaped my mouth so quickly that I didn't even have time to think about what I was saying, after I had responded I was glad that I hadn't said anything that I would have regretted later. Christian just smiled as his eyes wandered from me over to the beautiful lake behind him.  
  
"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off the water.  
  
"Amazing."  
  
We stood there for a moment in an uncomfortable silence until finally I couldn't stand it anymore, "Christian, I'm sorry about yesterday; I didn't mean to act like such a fool. I guess you just surprised me; I overreacted and I'm sorry."  
  
Christian turned to look me in the eye, "It's alright," he began slowly his voice was a low mumble and his eyes wandering from my eyes down to the ground and then back up again. Suddenly his expression became very serious and he looked as though he was about to say something life altering. He cleared his throat and lifted his hand scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, then without any warning at all his head quickly darted over to mine as he laid a quick kiss on my lips.  
  
I just stood there, stunned and when I didn't say anything or argue in anyway Christian took that as a sign of approval and again moved in to steel another kiss. This time his approach was much slower, he placed his hands gently on my arms which hung limply at my sides and pulled me in close to him. Our chests touched and I could feel my body trembling, he looked at me and there was a softness in his eyes as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. For a second I was lost in the moment and didn't protest or push him away.  
  
After a few seconds that felt like hours Christian began to pull away from me holding my lower lip gently between his teeth and then releasing me he looked down at me with a smile. I slowly opened my eyes to look at him, I don't think I had any expression on my face at all, I just stood there. My mind was a complete blank, I didn't know what to say or think but then suddenly I became very aware of what had just happened, "um," was all I could manage to say.  
  
Christian's smile hadn't faded one bit in the moments that passed and then he stepped forward once again pulling me in close to him. Finally I was able to regain some composure and I stepped back pulling away from him, "Christian, no!"  
  
He looked stunned at my sudden objection, "Baby, what's the matter?"  
  
"I can't, I..." I paused for a second, not really knowing what I wanted to say to him, I looked up at him and into his big blue eyes that were nearly covered by his dark hair that hung loosely in his face. There was such an innocence in his face as he stood there staring at me, waiting for me to say something, anything. I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I did the only thing I could do, I turned and walked away, just leaving him standing there.  
  
******************************************************************* OK, well that's one more installment up! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry to leave you hanging yet again, but aren't cliff hangers fun?! Stay tuned to see what happens next! 


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer once again I don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters blah blah blah; I do however own Christian and Tanner.  
  
Please read & review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. Special thanks to: Mrs. Clay Aiken, Chase M. Dakota, Confused Penguin, cel and freddysgonnagetyou.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Baby!" I could hear Johnny calling my name, "I have been looking for you all over!" He ran up to me later that afternoon, "I've got it!" He exclaimed between breaths, "Last night I had one of those things, you know, where suddenly something just comes to you!"  
  
"An epiphany?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. I know how we're going to save Kellerman's."  
  
"That's great," I replied, my voice was unenthusiastic and distant.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong? Aren't you happy? I thought you wanted us to try to save this place?" Johnny said it with such concern, he knew me all to well and the fact that I had no enthusiasm about his idea worried him.  
  
Not wanting to answer any questions about what had happened earlier that morning I immediately changed my tune and brightened up, "I'm sorry, of course I'm excited. What's your plan?"  
  
"A talent show!"  
  
"A talent show?" I asked; a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, a final show to end all final shows. We have so many talented dancers here on staff and all of them have an originality of their own. I know that we could put something spectacular together." I had never seen Johnny that excited about anything before, he was always so cool, but I could hear the excitement in his voice. Just the idea of showing off his own originality and new ideas made him almost giddy.  
  
"Sounds like fun, but how is a big show going to save Kellerman's? We need money."  
  
Now I was the skeptic and he was the optimist, I had no idea how or when that happened, usually it was me trying to convince him of something. This whole thing with Christian was messing up my head, I couldn't think straight and I just didn't feel like myself anymore. I needed to straighten things out before I lost my mind completely.  
  
Johnny went on, "well I was thinking that maybe we could go around promoting the show. Many of the guests here are big spenders that come every summer, I'm sure that they'd love to sponsor the show and maybe invite some of their friends for the weekend to come and watch as well."  
  
Now I was getting really excited, I thought Johnny really had something with this idea, I knew some people back in New York that I was sure would come down for a great evening of entertainment, "Maybe we could start taking some reservations for next season, you know, try to get this place booked up for next year!"  
  
Johnny's smile widened, he could see my excitement building at the thought of his idea, "exactly! But we need to get working on this right away, I'd like to approach the guests that are leaving at the end of the week before they go, maybe we can get a bunch of them to come back at the end of September."  
  
"Oh no!" I suddenly realized that I was one of those guests, we'd already been here a week and would be going home on Sunday, "Johnny what am I gonna do? I can't leave now."  
  
"Do you think your father would let you stay for the summer?" Johnny raised his eyebrows as he spoke, I think he knew how ridiculous his suggestion was even as he was saying it.  
  
Trying to humor him I replied, "Well I guess you never know until you ask, right?"  
  
The entire walk back to Mom and Daddy's room I was reciting in my head what I would say to them that would convince Daddy to let me stay. Johnny clasped my hand tightly in support as we entered their room together.  
  
"Well hello honey," my mother smiled at us as we walked in, "hello Johnny."  
  
"Hello Maam," I could sense the nervousness in Johnny's tone as he spoke.  
  
Daddy poked his head out from the other room when he heard us come in, "hello sweetheart," he smiled as he walked over to me giving me a strong fatherly hug. As he released me he nodded over at Johnny acknowledging his presence.  
  
"Good afternoon Sir," Johnny's voice was serious and responsible sounding.  
  
"Daddy I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yes Baby, what is it?"  
  
"Daddy," I paused a moment not really knowing how to begin even though I had been practicing all the way over. "Daddy, I'd like your permission to stay here for the rest of the summer." My mind was racing, what would he say? Would he yell at me and forbid me to see Johnny ever again? Would he say yes with no argument? I highly doubted that would be the outcome, Daddy was never one to give in easily, especially when it came to Johnny.  
  
Finally the uncomfortable silence was broken but not by Daddy, it was my mother that spoke, "Well Jake, shall we tell her now?" She smiled as she spoke; the smile had bled into her voice and everything about her radiated happiness at that moment.  
  
"Tell me what?" I asked with uncertainty.  
  
"Well Baby," my father continued, "your mother and I have been discussing it and we've already decided that you and your sister should stay here for the summer. You're birthday is coming up and we thought I might be a nice present for you to have an extended vacation."  
  
I just stood there staring at my father in disbelief, then I looked up at Johnny who still stood beside me and was now looking back at me in disbelief. "Daddy?" Was all I managed to say.  
  
"Well honey, your father and I are very proud of you and all the hard work you've put into school this past year and we wanted to reward you for it. Your father had thought of buying you a car but I knew that this would be the perfect gift for you."  
  
"Aaahhh!!!" I screamed as I jumped up in the air a couple times spinning in a circle. "Oh my gosh Daddy! This is the most wonderful surprise ever!" I wrapped my arms around my fathers' neck and kissed him twice on the cheek. I was so excited I could barely contain myself.  
  
Johnny extended his hand out to my father saying, "Dr. Houseman, I don't know how to thank you."  
  
Daddy was very polite as he grasped Johnny's outstretched hand to shake it, "and I know that I can count on you to take good care of my Baby, while she's here, can't I?" His voice was pleasant but firm at the same time.  
  
"Of course Sir." Johnny replied using his most responsible tone.  
  
"And we know we can trust you, right Baby?" My mother sounded stern, much more so than I think I'd ever heard her before.  
  
"Yes Ma," I replied, trying to sound obedient. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe this, I'm so excited, we have to go tell Lisa and Billy!" I jumped up giving Johnny and big hug and then quickly let him go and grabbing him by the hand ran out the door. "Thanks Daddy!" I called as we headed across the veranda and down the stairs.  
  
*********************************************************************** Well that's one more installment down only ?? to go. Who knows what could happen. If any of you read this and have a suggestion I'd love to hear it. I already have my ending planned out but I haven't totally decided how I'm going to get there. Can't wait to hear what you think! Thanks again for reading.  
  
Jaye. 


	10. Defining Moments

Disclaimer once again I don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters or original story line or anything else blah blah blah; I do however own Christian and Tanner they're my boys!  
  
Please read & review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. Special thanks to: Mrs. Clay Aiken, Chase M. Dakota, Confused Penguin, cel, freddysgonnagetyou and Cait.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Over the next several days Johnny and I were extremely busy trying to get things started for the show. Between his regular dance classes and the preparation he was beginning to wear himself out, there were so many guests at the resort and trying to talk to every one of them was a near impossible task. We'd approached most of the people that had rooms near ours but still had so many more, plus trying to keep this a secret was going to become a problem as well.  
  
Finally Johnny and I broke down and asked Lisa and Billy to give us a hand. Lisa was extremely excited about the idea, the fact that she would get to help out with the decorating and planning was just thrilling to her. While Johnny was in lessons the three of us teamed up to talk to as many guests as possible, many of them were thrilled about our idea and quite a few expressed interest in helping out any way that they could. It was great and our excitement grew with every positive comment we received.  
  
As we neared the end of the following week things were progressing nicely, but there was still so much to be done and many of the people who were giving us a hand were leaving soon. I was exhausted and so were Lisa and Billy, we needed help.  
  
One afternoon, I headed over to the dance studio to see Johnny; he had been in lessons all morning so I decided to bring him some lunch. Just as I approached the studio I spotted Christian across the field and quickly darted into an open doorway. I'd been avoiding him all week long, afraid of what might happen if we came face to face. I still didn't know what I would say to him, and I hadn't told Johnny about what happened either. I told myself it was because I didn't want to hurt him but truthfully I just didn't know what to say. Should I start out with, "Johnny, I cheated on you." Or maybe, "Johnny, someone else is pursuing me so you have some competition," or maybe, "Johnny, Christian kissed me and I'm not sure of my feelings for you anymore." Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I shook my head a little trying to clear my mind, as if I really thought that I could somehow shake these thoughts and feelings out of my body.  
  
I headed up the stairs to the white room where I could hear music playing and footsteps tapping on the hard tile floor. When I reached the top I quietly entered the room and settled into a chair in the corner to watch the lesson in progress. Johnny noticed me from across the room and smiled. The woman he was dancing with moved beautifully, she was so graceful dancing around the room lead by Johnny's strong arms. I couldn't help but think that I'd seen her somewhere before, she seemed so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. But just then as if she had read my mind and knew what I was thinking she twirled around and I was able to get a good look at her, it was Vivian Pressman! I let out a little gasp. What on earth was she doing here? She sure had a lot of nerve, and why hadn't Johnny told me that he was teaching her again? I sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, my mind was racing with thoughts as I remembered last summer seeing Johnny dancing with Vivian and eventually realizing that they were obviously more to each other than just instructor and student. I couldn't help but feel a little insecure watching her press her body tightly against Johnny's and when she glanced over at me with a look of smug satisfaction on her face it was all I could do not to leap out of my chair and slap her. But as usual I was my well-behaved self and just sat there quietly watching as they finished up Vivian's lesson.  
  
When they were done Vivian squeezed Johnny tightly and I heard her whisper, "thanks lover, I'll see you later" and she glided out of the room not even acknowledging my presence when she passed.  
  
I suppose Johnny could see my displeasure with the situation because as soon as she was gone he smiled over at me and said, "Don't be that way, you know you don't have anything to worry about, Vivian's just like that."  
  
I just stared at him not saying anything. I didn't like that woman, I never had, and I definitely didn't trust her. I knew I was being immature about the whole thing but I didn't care. Somehow it made me feel better inside to think that if there was a possibility that Johnny could cheat on me, then I could rationalize the thoughts going on in my own mind.  
  
Johnny pulled me in close to him and kissed me passionately running his fingers through my hair. "Is that for me," he asked taking a step back and looking down at the small paper bag resting on the floor next to the chair.  
  
"Mmm hmm," I looked up at him with a smile feeling a little better about everything. Somehow his kisses always made me feel safe a secure. "I thought you'd be hungry, you've been so busy all morning I'll bet you didn't have time to eat."  
  
"Uh uh," he shook his head and had already opened the bag and had half the sandwich I had brought shoved into his mouth.  
  
I just smiled up at him as I reached over wiping the tiny blob of mustard from the corner of his mouth. We sat for a bit while Johnny finished his lunch and I told him about the progress that Lisa, Billy and I were making on the show preparations, but finally I had to admit, "Johnny, I think we're going to need more help on this, I don't think the four of us will get it all done in the time we have left." I paused for a moment and then went on, "Maybe we should ask Penny and Tanner for some help?"  
  
Johnny looked up from his drink, "I already did," he smiled, "I asked her earlier this morning. She and Tanner were thrilled to help out; she wondered why we didn't ask her sooner." He paused a second and then continued, "I also asked Christian to give us a hand, he's got all kinds if ideas. He actually suggested that we do a rendition of the dance Penny and I did last week with you and Christian, what do you think?"  
  
"What?" I couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say.  
  
"I thought it was a great idea Baby, you're a fabulous dancer, you know that. We could be the finale that we've been trying to find for this event."  
  
Johnny was really excited about the idea, but I was still reeling from the news that he had told Christian about our plan and that Christian was now going to help us with it. That would mean that I would have to talk to him and interact with him on a daily basis, how on earth would I manage that? I couldn't even manage to look him in the eye or even say hello in passing.  
  
"Baby?" Johnny sounded a little concerned, "Hello is anyone in there?" He bent his knees slightly lowering himself to my eye level.  
  
"Um... yeah, I'm here. I'm just a little surprised that's all. Great idea, we can use all the help we can get at this point right?" I tried to hide the fear that was engulfing my entire body, forcing a fake smile I cleared my throat and went on, "um, I should get going, I have a lot to do before dinner. I'll see you later, ok?" Before Johnny even had a chance to respond I turned and ran down the stairs.  
  
The next morning before Lisa and I helped Mom and Daddy carry their bags down to the car I decided to have a chat with my mother. "Mom," I began slowly.  
  
"Yes Baby," she replied as she continued folding her shirts and placing them neatly in her suitcase.  
  
"Mom, I have a problem and I could really use some advice." I stared down at the floor as I spoke, not even able to look my own mother in the eye.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you know that bell hop, Christian?" I asked.  
  
"Yes dear, I've seen the two of you dance together. He's a lovely dancer Baby."  
  
"Um, yeah... he is. Well mom, Christian kissed me the other day." That got my mothers attention; she immediately stopped folding clothes and looked up at me. Her expression was stern and serious. "I don't know what to do Ma."  
  
"Have you told Johnny?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you have to tell him."  
  
"I can't... I..." I didn't want to go on; I was beginning to regret starting this conversation in the first place.  
  
"Baby, do you have feelings for this boy?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Baby, if you have feelings for this Christian you have to tell Johnny, you can't lead him on, you have to be honest with him. What will it do to him if he finds out from someone else?"  
  
"I don't know what I feel mom, all I know is that I didn't protest when he kissed me, but I don't know if I wanted it either." I paused a moment not really knowing what to say that wouldn't make me sound like the most horrible person in the world.  
  
"Baby," my mother began slowly, "what's changed between you and Johnny?"  
  
"Nothing Ma, nothings changed."  
  
"Well then I don't see what the problem is, just because this boy has feelings for you doesn't mean that you have to reciprocate those feelings."  
  
"But Ma, I already feel like I've betrayed Johnny just by letting Christian kiss me in the first place, what if he never forgives me?" I couldn't hide the desperation in my voice any longer, and I was desperate. The more my mother and I talked the more I realized that the last thing I wanted was to lose Johnny.  
  
"Honey," my mother moved closer to me and put her arm around my shoulders, "did I ever tell you that when you're father and I were engaged to be married that I also had a suitor?"  
  
"Ma?" Was all I could manage to say, I had never heard my mother talk about any other man but my father so this was quite a surprise.  
  
"Yes Baby, there was a young man named William who was quite smitten with me when I was young. It was a very trying time for me; I was very young and insecure and it was easy to be swayed by his advances toward me. Just knowing that someone else out there was interested was almost too tempting to ignore. William had kissed me and I was confused for a long time, but then my mother sat me down and we had a long talk about love and life. She reminded me of all the reasons that I loved your father and of everything I would be giving up if I followed though on any of Williams offers. William was offering me excitement and it was risky, but then I realized that none of that was real. What I had with Jake was real; real love. And from that moment I knew that there was no man in the world for me but your father. I politely told William that I was very flattered but that there was no decision to be made; my heart had made it for me."  
  
My mother let out a sigh as she finished speaking and then looked over at me waiting for some kind of response.  
  
"Wow Ma, I had no idea."  
  
"Baby, I didn't tell you all of this just for the sake of telling you, I told you because I know that you love Johnny and I know that what Christian is offering you right now seems exciting and tempting but it's not real. What you have with Johnny is forever and I hope you realize that before it's too late."  
  
I couldn't believe how passionate my mother was about this situation, I mean I knew that she had always liked Johnny and that she hoped someday we would get married, but I never knew that she would go this far for us. I just sat there on the edge of the bed for a moment not saying a word.  
  
"Baby? Well Baby, what are you going to do?" My mother wanted an answer and for a moment I didn't know what to tell her. But then suddenly, as if a light bulb finally went on in my head I knew, I knew what I wanted for the first time in over a week.  
  
"Mom your right!" I almost yelled it, "I love Johnny, I always have and I think I always will." My mother smiled over at me, she didn't say anything and she didn't need to, I had seen that look on her face before. "Thank you Ma, thank you so much for showing me what was right in front of my face the entire time. I don't know why I couldn't see it myself." I wrapped my arms tightly around my mothers' neck and she squeezed me back.  
  
"Your welcome honey, I glad I could help. Now why don't you help me finish folding these clothes, your father and I will be leaving shortly."  
  
As I helped her finish the packing, I was amazed how fast the past two weeks had gone and that they were leaving already. Billy and Johnny came out to help them load their luggage into the trunk and we all exchanged hugs and kisses before my parents finally left.

Well there's one more installment up, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sure many of you are happy that Baby has finally come to her senses, but it's far from over yet! What will happen when Johnny finds out about the kiss?  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
Thanks again to all who are reading, your support means a lot!

Jaye


	11. Did you ever feel completely alone?

Disclaimer once again I don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters or original story line or anything else blah blah blah; I do however own Christian and Tanner they're my boys!  
  
Please read & review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. Special thanks to: Mrs. Clay Aiken, Chase M. Dakota, Confused Penguin, cel, freddysgonnagetyou and Cait.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A few days after my parents had left I was feeling a lot better about everything; my relationship with Johnny had gotten back on track, mostly because I wasn't acting like a lunatic anymore and I could tell that he noticed I had relaxed. He probably thought that it was because my parents had left, but really it was just that my mind was finally at ease, I had no doubts about my feelings for Johnny and was 100% on track. But... there was still the matter of Christian, I still hadn't spoken to him since that morning by the lake and I knew that I would eventually have to confront him. No time like the present right? I finally decided to go find Christian and tell him.  
  
I wandered around the grounds for over an hour looking for him with no luck until finally I heard what sounded like Penny's laughter coming from up ahead. I skipped into a jog and continued up the path until I came across Penny, Tanner and Christian sitting on Penny's front porch chatting with a young man and woman. The two looked very familiar to me but I couldn't quite figure out from where.  
  
"Hey guys!" I called over trying to sound casual as though I had just stumbled upon them accidentally.  
  
"Baby!" Penny called out in her usual cheerful voice, "come on over, I want you to meet my friends." Penny smiled over at the woman sitting next to her and then as I approached she reached out grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto the porch close to her. "Baby this is Maria and her boyfriend Eddie, guys this is Baby, she's Johnny's girlfriend."  
  
"Hey Baby, how's it going?" Maria asked politely. Eddie nodded in my general direction while looking up at me over the top of his dark sunglasses.  
  
"Hello." I replied feeling a little nervous with everyone sitting there looking at me.  
  
"So Baby, Maria and Eddie are going to give us a hand with the final show," Penny informed me.  
  
"Oh yeah! We're really excited about it, that's a great idea you and Johnny had." Maria sounded really enthusiastic about the whole thing.  
  
"Well to be honest it was Johnny's idea, but I really think it's going to work," I paused for a moment, "if we can get everything done in time that is."  
  
"Don't you worry Baby, we'll get it all done, it'll be better than either of you ever imagined," these were the first words Christian had spoken since I arrived and now that the uncomfortable silence between us had finally been broken I figured this was as good a time as any to talk to him.  
  
"Um Christian can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Christian didn't move an inch.  
  
"Um, well I was hoping we could talk alone."  
  
"Sure" Christian stood and walked past me down the steps and started down the path away from Penny's room.  
  
As I prepared to follow him I smiled over at Penny, "I'll see you guys a little later ok? It was nice meeting you Maria, Eddie."  
  
"You too Baby," Maria smiled. Eddie just nodded not saying a word.  
  
I had to break into a jog to catch up to Christian who was quite a ways down the path already. "Wait up!" I called ahead.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about Baby?"  
  
"You know full well what," I replied with a little sarcasm in my voice, "we need to talk about what happened the other day."  
  
"Well you've been avoiding me for so long I figured you just didn't want to talk about it."  
  
I slowed my pace a little and stared down at my white runners feeling ashamed, "I know," I paused a moment, "I didn't, I still don't but I have to."  
  
"Well?" Christian sounded annoyed, not that I could blame him. I hadn't been the easiest person to deal with so I could understand his frustration.  
  
"Well," I began slowly, "I've been thinking about it, I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't think I can see you anymore."  
  
Christian immediately stopped walking, "what?" He asked in surprise, "What do you mean you can't see me anymore? That's not a solution to this; you don't know what you're giving up, don't you think you owe it to yourself to see where this could go between us? Don't you think you owe it to us?"  
  
"Christian there is no us, there never was. There was just confusion and fear and I don't owe you or us anything what I owe is to Johnny, I owe it to him to be faithful to him. He doesn't deserve any of this and I won't hurt him."  
  
"But how do you know that this isn't meant to be? What if you're passing up true happiness, you'll never really know what might have been Baby?" Christian sounded almost desperate I really don't think he ever expected me to reject him. I got the feeling from him and judging by his looks that he didn't get rejected very often.  
  
"I don't need to know what might have been Christian because I know what is, and the simple fact is that I love Johnny with all my heart no matter what the future brings for us. He holds a piece of me that no one else can touch and nothing will ever change that." As I finished speaking I could feel the tears had welled up in my eyes and were beginning to stream down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away but it was no use there were too many and they were coming to fast.  
  
Christian just stared at me finally realizing what his actions were doing to me, "Ok Baby," he mumbled looking down at his feet and kicking some small pebbles around on the path. "If he's what you want then..." his voice trailed off so I almost didn't hear him finish, "I won't stand in your way."  
  
When I heard that I immediately began to feel better, just knowing that I wouldn't have to fight Christian every step of the way on this was relieving. "Thank you Christian," I tried to smile at him, but I couldn't, not very convincingly anyway. I didn't want to lead him on or give him any false hopes, especially after the speech I had just given.  
  
After several moments of silence Christian looked up at me and in almost a whisper said, "so do you think there is anyway we could still be friends?"  
  
I didn't really know what to say to that, could we be friends after all that had happened? I really didn't know. I liked Christian as a friend before all this and we got along really well besides the fact that we would have to work together and maybe even dance together for the final show. Finally after a long pause I smiled and replied, "I'd like that."

Over the next month all of us spent the majority of our spare time in preparation for the show, we had approached nearly every guest and were amazed at how many of them had booked in advance for the next season, we were almost positive that we had the resort fully booked for the next year and maybe into the following year as well. We hadn't given out too much information about the reasoning behind our involvement just enough to get peoples interest, we also didn't give out too much information about what the final show would really involve just that it would be more spectacular than anything they'd ever seen before.  
  
The majority of the staff had gotten involved, excluding the waiters who were mostly Harvard and Yale students that would more than likely go straight to Max and spoil everything. We had many different dance numbers lined up, some a little more risqué than others and as I suspected Johnny, Penny, Christian and I were going to dance together as the finale. I was so glad that Christian and I had worked everything out and managed to remain friends in the process. I was also relieved that Johnny never found out about what had happened.

The four of us spent hours in the White Room rehearsing almost to the point of exhaustion and the tensions were beginning to build.  
  
"Christian you've gotta be a stronger lead for Baby!" Johnny was getting really annoyed with him, "she can't take all the weight of this performance for you."  
  
"Oh give me a break Johnny! Don't get all high and mighty on me when you know damn well that I'm one of the best dancers at this resort!"  
  
Johnny just looked over at Christian with a look of disgust, "is that what you think? Because if it is then you're sadly mistaken, someone's been filling your head with lies Chris."  
  
"Well your girlfriend doesn't seem to think so Johnny!" Christian snapped.   
  
"What? What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
Johnny looked over at me waiting for some kind of answer, I couldn't speak, I tried to open my mouth but nothing would come out. I was in complete shock, how could Christian have said that, now Johnny would know for sure what had happened. Christian had promised me that he would never breathe a word to anyone about it. My mind was spinning and I could feel the color draining from my face.  
  
"Baby?" Johnny questioned me, "Baby what's he talking about?"  
  
I still just stood there, I could feel the tears fighting to come and I struggled to hold them back.  
  
"Yeah Baby come on," Christian snapped, "why don't you tell him what you really think of me, why don't you tell him what you thought of me that morning down by the lake?"  
  
I couldn't believe how mean Christian was being; didn't he know what this would do to mine and Johnny's relationship? Was he trying to hurt me? Finally I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and one escaped and trickled down my cheek.  
  
"Oh my god," Johnny whispered, "I don't know why I didn't see it before, it was so obvious. That's why you were acting so weird before."  
  
"Johnny no," I didn't know what else to say to him, he was right and I had no excuses to give. A few more tears came as I went to try to explain, but Johnny interrupted me before I could speak.  
  
"I don't believe this Baby, after all that we've been through together. I've been hurt and betrayed by a lot of people in my life, but I never..." his voice trailed off for a moment before he went on, "I never thought that you would be one of them."  
  
"But Johnny I didn't..."  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear it, I can't do this."  
  
And that was it, he left, right then and there, he walked out of the room and out of my life. For a second I just stood there in shock not believing what had just happened and then I ran after him, as fast as I could, I ran. I finally caught up to him just as he reached his car in the staff parking lot, "Johnny wait!" I cried, "Let me explain!"  
  
Johnny looked over at me for a second and then got into his car and drove away. The dust filled the air so much that I could barely see the car as it sped off, I could only hear the sound of the engine becoming a faint rumble as he got further and further away. I think I must have stood there for over an hour waiting, hoping, praying that he would come back.

OK, so there's one more installment. Hope you all enjoyed it! I just love cliff hangers don't you?! hahaha. Don't worry though I won't leave you hanging for too long, I'm loving writing this way too much to take a break from writing. Please R & R I love hearing what you have to say!

Thanks again

Jaye


	12. Life without Johnny?

Disclaimer once again I don't own any of the original Dirty Dancing characters or original story line or anything else blah blah blah; I do however own Christian and Tanner they're my boys!  
  
Please read & review, I LOVE reviews, it makes my day when someone has something to say about what I've written (good or bad). I'm very interested to hear what people think, and if there is anything I should improve on. Thanks.  
  
Thank you very much to the people that have reviewed so far, I appreciate the positive feedback. Special thanks to all the people who've followed the story from the beginning I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Chapter 12

I couldn't believe what had just happened, was Christian completely insane? I thought that we had straightened everything out between us and things seemed to be going really well. I slowly made my way back to the White Room and cried along the way, when I arrived Christian and Penny were still inside. As I reached the top of the stairs and rounded the stub wall at the top my eyes met Christian's and I lost control, "What the hell's the matter with you Christian!" I screamed as I ran across the room toward him, "Do you have any idea what you've done!" When I reached him, the impact of my hands on his chest pushed him back against the wall.  
  
"Baby, what's the matter with you, what are you talking about. I'm sure you and Johnny will work things out and if you don't then maybe he was never really the one after all."  
  
"Is that was this is all about Christian, you trying to prove something?" I had stopped crying at that point I was too angry to cry anymore.  
  
Christian didn't say anything; he just stood there staring out the window, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black pants.  
  
"Well?" I pushed, "don't you have anything to say? Don't you think you owe me more than this?"  
  
"No Baby," Christian began, "I don't think I owe you anything, just like you told me you didn't owe me anything. There is no us, there never was; remember?" And with that he turned and left the room.  
  
I suddenly felt very guilty, I thought that he and I had settled things nicely and that no one had gotten hurt in the process, but now I knew I had been wrong. I had hurt Christian and he'd been trying all this time to be okay with it. And now I had hurt Johnny as well, I didn't even know where he'd gone or if he'd ever be back. I looked up and across the room to see Penny still standing there watching me, she hadn't said a word the entire time but I could tell by the look of disapproval on her face that she couldn't believe that I had hurt Johnny that way. I hadn't even really done anything wrong but no one was willing to hear my side of the story, but who was I kidding, I didn't even want to hear my side of the story. I felt like the most terrible person in the world.  
  
Not wanting to stand there with Penny looking at me in disgust I turned and ran down the stairs when I got outside I just kept running.  
  
"Baby?!" Lisa called out to me as I ran past her not slowing my pace at all, "Baby what's wrong!" She yelled after me.  
  
When I finally stopped I found myself standing on Johnny's door step, my face was soaked with tears and my hair blown all over from running.  
  
I stood there for a moment to catch my breath and then finally knocked on the door and called out, "Johnny?"  
  
I waited for several moments with no response and I really wasn't surprised. Pushing gently on the door it opened up exposing the room behind it, I stepped in and glanced around, everything was exactly where it had been that morning when we woke up together. Slowly I moved around the room running my hand over the tables and other furniture along the wall, the rocking chair had a few of Johnny's shirts thrown over the back. I pulled one down and held it up to my face breathing in deeply; his scent was all over it which made it somehow comforting. Finally reaching the bed I laid down curling up in the fetal position with Johnny's shirt hugged tightly in my arms.

I suppose I must have fallen asleep because several hours later I was awakened by a hand brushing over my cheek moving my hair off my face. Slowly opening my eyes I looked up to see Johnny sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at me, I lifted my head off the tear soaked pillow and sat up to face him.  
  
As he opened his mouth to speak I quickly lifted my finger to his lips and interrupted him, "Johnny I am so sorry. I'm so sorry about Christian, you were so busy with lessons and all and he was good company." I paused a moment knowing that was no excuse and knew that I had to go on, he deserved at least that much. "But then..." clearing my throat I tried to continue, "Christian kissed me Johnny, he did, and it confused me. It confused me more than I think I have ever been in my entire life, I didn't know what to think. But then... then I realized that the only person who was really confused was Christian. For me it was just the wake up call that I had needed," I stopped for a brief moment to collect myself, Johnny just sat there listening, not interrupting me.  
  
Finally I was able to continue, "Johnny," the tears welled up in my eyes as I spoke, "I," there was a long pause, "I have fallen head over heels, 100 percent crazy in love with you and I don't want anyone or anything but you."

We sat there for a second or two in silence, the thoughts racing through my mind, "would he forgive me, wouldn't he," I truly didn't know. Then finally after what felt like hours he looked up at me with that sweet smiled I had always loved, his eyes were glistening with tears as he leaned forward cupping my cheeks in his hands and arching his neck slightly he kissed me. Relief swept over my body like a wave and I sunk into the kiss letting it completely over take me.  
  
After several moments Johnny leaned back looking into my eyes and then finally spoke, "I am so glad to hear you say that, I've wanted to tell you for so long but..."  
  
"Tell me what?" I asked innocently.  
  
Johnny just smiled and then whispered, "I love you too."

Alright! I know that this chapter is a little short but I hope you'll forgive me seeing as I've ended it on a Happy Happy note! We're not done yet though, there's still the matter of saving Kellerman's! So stay tuned for what's to come. Also please excuse the long pause between now and my next installment, I haven't forgotten but I'm going out of town for 4 days and won't be back until Monday, I'll try to think up some good stuff while I'm off camping in the bushes so I can update when I get home!  
  
Love you all

Jaye!


	13. Busted!

**Hey everybody! I'm soooooo sorry for making you wait so long for this! But life just gets so hectic sometimes I can't believe it and then a serious case of writers block didn't help things at all!**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who's stuck around for an update, I really hope you enjoy it and I'm looking forward to your reviews more than you know! (I swear I'll update again much sooner this time!)**

**Also I still don't own Dirty Dancing or any of its characters as I'm sure you all know, 'cause if I did I'd be extremely rich and probably wouldn't be writing this story because I'd be too busy making it into a movie! ;)**

**Chapter 13**

Over the next several weeks Johnny and Penny stayed busy with rehearsals and lessons while Billy, Lisa and I took care of the final preparations for the show. Christian and I had been avoiding each other like the plague after what I'd been referring to as, "the incident". I really had nothing further to say to him and I know that Johnny was much more at ease knowing that he and I weren't in any kind of contact. The last thing that I wanted to do was get into another misunderstanding over Christian so staying away from him was the only way I could think to avoid it.

I couldn't believe how quickly the summer was passing, Lisa and I had spent the past two months at Kellerman's and if you didn't think about all that had already happened since we'd arrived it had felt like only a few days. The final show was approaching so quickly I was beginning to wonder how on earth we were going to get everything done in time and the thing that amazed me the most was the fact that we'd managed to keep everything we were doing a secret! It appeared as though neither Max nor Neil had a clue about what was going on or that any of us even knew about his financial problems. But I suppose nothing lasts forever and thinking that we could keep a secret this huge quiet forever was pretty naïve of me.

"Johnny, can I speak to you please?" Max's tone was unbelievably soft and polite as he entered the dance studio one afternoon while we were practicing and pulled Johnny off to the side of the room to speak with him privately.

Penny and I just stood off to the side of the room watching quietly and waiting for what was to come, thoughts were flying through my mind at the speed of light, 'what on earth could Max want?' 'Why would he come and interrupt Johnny in the middle of rehearsals?' 'Was Johnny in trouble for something?' I felt my hands clench around the water bottle I held as my nerves got the best of me and I waited for the inevitable yelling to begin, Max was never polite to Johnny so I knew something was up as soon as he entered the room.

At first it was quiet and I almost wondered if maybe Max was beginning to soften in his old age, but then, as I had expected his tone raised and his hands flew out to his sides as his face reddened and that little vein in his forehead began to pulsate with his increasing fury.

"YOU WHAT?!" Max hollered at the top of his lungs allowing Penny and I to hear every word of their conversation, "where do you get off poking your nose into my affairs? That's it! Johnny I've had it with you, I've looked the other way one too many times for you but this is it, I've had enough, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"What?!" I hollered in disbelief, "you can't do that!" I ran over to Johnny and Max with Penny close behind me.

"You just stay out of this missy, it's none of your business!" Max snapped back at me as I stopped next to him.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I screamed again, "someone does something completely selfless for you out of the goodness of their heart and even after you've been nothing but horrible to them and this is how you repay them? Wow Mr. Kellerman, was my father ever wrong about you." My tone softened as my words trailed of to a bare whisper.

"Listen BABY," the way he emphasized my name like that made me want to reach out and slap him, my face instantly turned down into a scowl of disapproval as I listened, "you're just a child who has no idea about the real world and I think that until you do you should just butt out!"

"Now Max," Penny interjected to try and defend me but I cut her off before she could finish.

"No! It's alright Penny, I can handle him. Mr. Kellerman, I think you've got it backwards, I am well aware of the world and how things work, I may only be 18 years old and I know that may not compare much to the 40 years you have on me, but I can tell you this. In all your years of experience you sure haven't learnt much about human relations, you may think you're a great businessman but obviously that's not the case or you wouldn't be in this boat and we wouldn't be having this conversation. I think it's time that you got over yourself and see yourself for the hypocrite and the fraud that you really are!"

As my voice got louder and louder with every word I glanced between Johnny and Penny who were both watching me in complete disbelief, I don't think anyone had ever stood up to Max the way I was and I could tell by look on Mr. Kellerman's face that he was even more shocked than they were.

I took a deep breath and before Max had a chance to say a word I kept going, "Yes, you may be right in saying that we had no business interfering in your personal affairs but it was all done with nothing but the best of intentions. This is a wonderful place you run here Mr. Kellerman, it truly is, and I'd hate to see it close so that no one else will be able to experience its magic! And it IS a magical place. People can relax here, people can make life long friends here, they can free their minds and make wonderful memories that will last a lifetime, and…" I hesitated glancing up at Johnny before finishing, "people fall in love here."

Max stared over at me for a moment I'd swear his eyes almost bugged right out of his head from the shock of someone finally having the nerve to stand up to him. After several moments of silence he finally took a deep breath and with a sigh asked, "so," he hesitated, I imagine trying his absolute hardest to be reasonable, "what did you kids have in mind?"

I almost laughed in relief, had I actually gotten through to him? It sure seemed that way, for the moment at least, time would only tell what would happen next.

The three of us spent the rest of the afternoon going over all our ideas and preparations we had made with Max and much to our surprise he was very receptive to most of them. I could tell he was still pretty leery about the idea of 'that' kind of dancing at his resort, but with the three of us bombarding him with the reasoning behind it I don't think he could do or say much that would win him the argument. I was just thankful that Neil wasn't around for any of this, somehow I just knew that once he found out there was going to be trouble. Anything that involved Johnny and I being together seemed to rub Neil the wrong way and I just had this feeling like he'd do anything to sabotage it, even if it meant ruining his grandfathers business, if it meant that he'd keep Johnny from being in my life, it would somehow be all worthwhile.

Over the next several days Max made contact with some of his friends in the business and after pulling some strings managed to get Johnny and Penny some gigs at some other hotels in the area. We soon found out that gigs like the Sheldrake were a goldmine for Max, he only paid Johnny and Penny the minimum he could get away with but what he was charging those other hotels was atrocious! So with a few of those in hand it was just one extra thing to help our cause.

We spent hours updating the old Mambo routine to include a few more risqué moves that Max wasn't completely comfortable with, but we somehow managed to convince him that it was the only way. We needed to give the people out there a sample of what was to come at Kellerman's and this was the perfect way to do it! The people needed to see what they were missing, they needed to see what changes were being made to keep Kellerman's up with the changing times and what better way to do that then to have two extraordinary dancers demonstrate it for them.

Johnny was so excited with all that was going on, he was so calm and cool all the time but he'd been letting his enthusiasm for this idea shine through. I knew he was just bursting with new dance steps and ideas that he'd been wanting to try for ages but with Neil holding the leash so tight he'd never had the chance. But this was going to be his moment, he was going to get the opportunity to get up in front of hundreds of people and really show them what he was capable of. Most importantly he would be in front of Max and Neil, two people who had never believed in him for even a second, but this time, this time was going to be a whole different ball game and Johnny knew it! I knew it too, and I couldn't wait!

"Baby!"

I turned to see Neil running down the white rock path toward me one afternoon while on my way to Johnny's cabin, "um hey!" I replied trying to sound enthusiastic to see him. I'd been avoiding him as much as possible since we'd arrived at Kellerman's and had been doing a fairly good job, really I'd only spent a minimal amount of time being bored to tears by his stories, but I suppose nothing lasts forever.

"Baby, wait up!" He called again as he drew nearer, "I want to talk to you!"

With a deep breath in I accepted my defeat and slowed my pace until I was stopped completely and turned to face him forcing a smile, "hey what's up?"

"So I hear you're helping to organize the final show?"

"Uh yeah, where'd you hear that?" I asked knowing full well that Max surely told him and feeling a little annoyed at only getting 'some' credit for something that I had been pivotal in planning.

"My Grandfather told me, but I wish it had come directly from you." He paused trying to catch his breath from running and then went on, "you know if you wanted to be involved you should've just asked me, you know I AM the grandson of the owner, I could, you know, pull a few strings here and there."

He smiled over at me with a little wink that made me nearly want to puke, I mean who did he think he was? Of course I knew he was Max's grandson, I mean he'd only reminded me of that fact like a million times, how could I possibly forget?

Finally I managed to force out a pleasant and perky voice to reply, "thanks Neil, but I'm managing pretty well on my own," I was going to stop there, but the temptation to really irk him was just too overwhelming to resist so I went on, "besides Johnny has some GREAT," I was sure to emphasize the word 'great' just to really bug him, "ideas and we're nearly finished with the preparations. Penny and a bunch of the other staff have been a great help!"

I stopped there when I could practically see the steam rising from the top of Neils' head and I think some was even trickling out his ears at the mere mention of Johnny's name, I knew that would get him and I had to fight hard to keep the look of smug satisfaction off of my face.

It was silent for several moments as I waited for some kind of response, then finally I got it, "uh yeah, so I hear… uh, listen I've gotta run, I uh, I'll see you later ok?" And with that he turned and was gone.

"Well he sure took all the fun out of that," I mumbled to myself as I turned and continued on my way down the path trying to stifle my giggles as I went, but it was no use, by the time I got there I was in tears from laughing so hard all the way down. Neil was too funny, bugging him was just WAY to easy now that I really knew how to push his buttons, I'd have to keep that in mind for the next time I ran into him.


	14. Face to Face

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dirty Dancing same as all the rest of you, too bad though, I wish I did. But oh well.**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying my story still, I love hearing your comments so please R&R! Thanks!**

**Chapter 14**

I'm sure somewhere in the back of my mind I must've known that I wouldn't be able to avoid Christian forever, but I think that I'd managed to convince myself that I could. So when the day finally arrived and the two of us came face to face I was a little unprepared to say the least.

"So I'll catch up with you guys in a bit ok?" I smiled back to Penny and Johnny who were changing after a long afternoon of rehearsals. I'd left my change of clothes back in my room so I'd planned to quickly shower and then meet up with the two of them for dinner with Billy and Lisa but my plans didn't go through quite as I'd hoped.

"Hurry!" Penny called after me as I ran down the stairs, "I'm starving, I can't wait forever!"

"Ok!" I laughed back as I flew out through the main door.

But unfortunately I didn't get very far, just as I stepped out onto the veranda I was jolted to a dead stop when my body collided full force with Christians, "oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" I hadn't even realized who I had bumped into at first, but as I looked up to see him standing in front of me my words trailed off to silence.

He didn't say anything, not even one word, I was babbling like an idiot and all he did was stand there in complete silence. But finally after a moment he cleared his throat and managed a few words, "um, don't worry about it," he mumbled not even looking me in the eye.

Then taking one step to his left he moved out of the way so I could pass, I shuffled past him out onto the white rock path but couldn't seem to go any further. Everything about this whole situation just felt wrong, I'd never been the type to hold a grudge, I'd never been vindictive in any way, I'm not sure why but I had this overwhelming need to fix things with Christian and something told me that I had to do it then or I never would, so I gathered all my courage and turned around.

He was still standing there, facing the wall, not moving a muscle, he just stood there as if he knew what I was thinking and he was waiting for me to make the first move. Or at least that's what I thought; did you ever notice how girls always over-think everything? Why is that? I mean you never see guys analyzing things to death, they just let things be and whatever happens, happens and guys will be ok with it.

Finally I managed to speak, "um, Christian."

He turned to look at me without a word.

"Christian look," I wasn't even sure what I should say, I'd been thinking about this moment for weeks and wondering what I would say when the time came and now that it was here I wished that I'd written something down. "I'm really sorry," I took a deep breath trying to find the courage to continue, "about everything," he still just stood there staring back at me, expressionless. "I never meant to hurt you, I…"

Finally he spoke and at first I was so glad that he was going to say something, but once he started I really began regretting starting this conversation in the first place, "Whatever Baby, don't lose any sleep over it," he turned to leave but before he walked away he finished softly, "I'm not."

And with that he was gone, I just stood there watching him walk away until he was completely out of sight, and by the time he was gone my eyes had completely filled with tears of guilt.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Pennys' laugh coming from inside as she and Johnny descended the stairs toward me.

"No I'm serious, you really should've seen it," Johnny replied as their voices became even louder the closer they got.

Not wanting to be caught crying, yet again, I turned and ran down the path toward my room hoping to get far enough away so they wouldn't see me when they came out.

"Baby, I'll do your hair for dinner," Lisa smiled over at me when I came in the door as she stood in the bathroom fixing her make-up.

I forced a smile and replied, "thanks but I think I'll just leave it down tonight."

She just smiled back at me seeming completely oblivious to my melancholy state, she'd been in such a cheery mood that entire week I was beginning to wonder what was up with her, but with all the things I was having to deal with in my own life I hadn't really been paying much attention to hers.

"Come on Baby, we're going to be late for dinner, we're supposed to meet them at 6," Lisa called out to me as I stood in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear.

"I'm coming!" I replied, "I'll be right there."

"Baby," Lisa sighed as she came into the bedroom to see me standing there in only my bra, slip and nylons, "we're going to be late, would you just pick something!"

"I know, I know, I'll be there in a minute ok?"

"Fine, just hurry up I don't want to keep Billy waiting."

I waited until she'd left and then pulled off the poofy slip I had on and replaced it with just a simple striped cotton skirt and sleeveless top, the way I was feeling I couldn't be bothered to get all dressed up just for dinner.

"Ok let's go," I said shortly to Lisa who was standing on the veranda waiting for me impatiently.

"Finally," she replied as we descended the wooden stairs toward the Play House for dinner.

When we arrived up in the dining room Johnny, Penny and Billy were already there waiting for us, "hey babe," Johnny smiled down at me pulling me into his strong embrace, "you hungry?"

"Mmm hmm," I mumbled.

"My goodness Lis," Billy grinned as we approached, "you are a vision!" He reached out taking both her hands in his as she practically glowed from the attention she was receiving.

"Why thank you!" She smiled back just loving every moment of Billy's undivided attention.

"Everything alright?" Johnny asked, concern filling his voice as he stared down at me noticing my lack of enthusiasm for the evening. I'd been in such a cheery mood earlier before my run in with Christian that I suppose it was only natural for him to wonder what had changed since then.

Not wanting to get into it or start anything unpleasant I simply forced a smile and squeezed my arms tightly around him and replied, "everything's perfect," then standing up on my tip toes I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and tugged on his hand leading over to our table.

Not long after we'd arrived in the dining room Christian came in, he was clear across the room but his casual attire and black leather jacket slung over his shoulder made him stick out like a sore thumb. I tried not to look at him but it was still really bothering me that he was so angry, I wanted to fix things but it was all too obvious that he wasn't ready, and I wondered if he ever would be.

As I sat there completely unaware of the conversation going on at the table I finally saw Christian notice me and for a moment I almost thought I saw a softness in his face that I hadn't seen in weeks, maybe he was coming around I wondered, maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. But then just as quickly as it came, the look faded and his face was consumed with that same hurt and anger I had seen earlier on the path. Our eyes only connected for a second and as soon as they did he turned and walked away without even giving me a second thought. I could only let out a little sigh of disappointment as I turned back to the conversation and snuggled under Johnny's arm that was draped across the back of my chair. He laid a kiss on the top of my head and squeezed his hand on my bare shoulder as he reached over with his other hand taking a swig of his beer that sat on the table.

All through dinner as we all sat there chatting and laughing, Billy couldn't seem to stop smiling over at Lisa and it was really beginning to make me suspicious. I mean he was always gushing over her but this time something was different, I was sure that something was going on I just wasn't quite sure what it was. Until finally something happened that left our entire table in a speechless awe, even Lisa!


	15. A night to remember

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dirty Dancing or any of its characters.**

**I hope you're all enjoying my story still, I love hearing your comments so please R&R! Thanks!**

**Thanks Wild Magelet for the tip, I actually was getting a little sidetracked from the whole point of the story, which is in fact JOHNNY and BABY! So thanks for the wake up call, I hope that the end of this chapter full fills everyones' need for a good J&B love scene! Stay tuned for more to come!**

**And thanks to everyone who's reviewed I really appreciate the comments and your suggestions are very welcome! I always want to know what I can improve on!**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey cos, what's with you tonight?" Johnny laughed over at Billy who had been looking and acting like a giddy school boy the entire evening.

"Nothin' why?" Billy replied a little defensively, "can't a guy just be happy?"

"Sure you can, but you're more than happy man, you're almost giddy." I think Johnny knew that he was making Billy extremely uncomfortable and he was loving every minute of it.

"Do you have something you want to tell us Billy?" I asked nudging him in the side with my elbow and giving him a teasing grin.

"No, I don't have anything to tell you guys, but I do have something for Lisa."

Lisa' face brightened at the mere thought of a gift, her smile widened and she turned in her seat to face Billy, "aww you didn't have to sweetie," she smiled saying the words that were expected, but I could tell she didn't mean them, she didn't care what it was that he had for her, she just knew that she wanted it, but I don't think anything could've prepared her for what he pulled out of his pocket.

Billy stood from the table pushing his chair off to the side and knelt down on the floor in front of my sister. I think all of us at the table were pretty flabbergasted at that moment to say the least especially Lisa who just sat in complete astonishment at what was about to happen to her.

"Lisa," he began as he reached out taking her hand in his, "you are the most incredible woman I think I have ever met, you mean more to me than I ever thought anything or anybody could. The moments I spend with you are some of the happiest moments of my life and each day we're together is a new adventure and a new experience. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

Right then I think I felt my heart nearly stop as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny black box and with a flick of his wrist he popped it open exposing the dainty diamond ring that rested inside.

Billy took one final deep breath and then looked up at Lisa with a smile and asked, "Lisa will you marry me?"

She immediately burst into tears, "Billy oh my god!" She managed to get out between sniffs, "of course I will!"

Billy's smile widened at her response as he took the tiny diamond ring out of its box and slipped it onto her finger then stood lifting Lisa to her feet and embraced her tightly, "I love you so much," I heard him whisper in her ear as they hugged.

"I love you too," she cried back barely able to contain her emotions at that point.

I hadn't even realized but by then the entire dining room had noticed what was going on and had stopped what they were doing to watch the incredibly romantic event that was taking place in front of them. And as soon as Billy and Lisa stood to hug the room erupted in applause for them and our table was no exception, Johnny, Penny and I clapped wildly as I began to feel the tears of joy for my sister welling up in my eyes. Johnny looked over at me noticing my weepy state and squeezed my hand in his giving me a little wink and a smile.

When Lisa and Billy separated she held her hand out in front of her to have a good look at her new ring and Billy smiled saying, "I know it's not much, but I'll get you a nicer one when things get a little better."

"No," Lisa smiled happily as she stared down at the dainty gold band that was inset with a diamond fleck barely visible to the naked eye, "it's perfect, don't change a thing."

Later that evening we all met up in the staffs' main house to celebrate Billy and Lisa' engagement, Tanner hooked up with Penny when we arrived and I could see the joy on her face the moment he walked into the room. Between Pennys busy teaching schedule and Max keeping Tanner so busy with errands and odd jobs around the resort he and Penny had hardly managed to see each other.

When Johnny and I reached the doors of the hall I peered into the large room filled with dancers and cautiously looked around just hoping and praying that Christian wasn't there, two run-ins in one day was plenty enough for me. After a quick scan around I was pleased when I came up with nothing and my mind almost instantly cleared, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was finally able to enjoy myself. I immediately smiled up at Johnny who stood behind me with his arms around my waist, "dance with me?" I asked softly.

"What here?" He whispered back.

"Here," I smiled up at him teasingly as I grabbed his hand leading him out into the middle of the crowded room.

It only took a moment and the two of us were moving together as one. I pressed my body close against his and we turned together in a fluid motion not allowing even the tiniest space form between us. Johnnys' hands moved up and down my back giving me only the slightest nudges here and there to lead me where he wanted. Down towards my butt his hand slipped as his other grasped my hand lowering me down into a dip until I'd almost swear I'd folded completely in half. He raised me back up and nuzzling his face into my neck he kissed it softly as we swayed to the music still pressed close in to each other. After several moments Johnnys hands slid up under my arms and he lifted me up off the ground above him then slowly lowered me back as I stretched out my neck to meet his kiss on my way down. Somehow even in the middle of that crowded room the moment was almost sensual, we were completely lost in each other and unaware of everyone around us. When the song ended and the next began with a much faster pace Johnny grabbed my hand leading me out of the room and onto the veranda. We weren't ready for a faster song, or at least I know I sure wasn't, my heart was racing and my breaths came faster and faster the longer we touched, I needed some air!

Stepping out into the cool night air we only stood there for a moment before a shared glance combined with the passion that had been growing between us became too much for either of us to bear. I pressed up against him as hard as I could not wanting to let him go as he turned to back me up against the wall laying kisses up and down my neck and before long I found myself walking quickly hand in hand with Johnny back towards his room.

When we arrived back at his cabin, Johnny flicked the lights on and quickly walked over to the record player to put on some music. As the first notes of "In the still of the night" echoed through the room my heart began to race faster and faster. Johnny and I slowly gravitated towards each other and when our bodies met I was instantly flooded with chills. Somehow he'd always had that effect on me, even before we'd met and I'd seen him for the first time that evening in the dining room, he was so far away but still had captured me in a way that no one else ever had. I think it was at that moment I knew, I knew he was special and that he would always hold a part of me that no one else ever would.

I slipped my hands up running them over his broad shoulders and then sliding them forward and down his chest I began unbuttoning his shirt to slip it off letting it fall to the floor. His fingers ran gently through my hair then down my back to find the clasp on my bra where he struggled to unhook it for several moments, but finally I felt it loosen and drop to the floor in front of me. We swayed there together for a short while just enjoying being in each others embrace, until finally Johnny lifted me in his arms laying me gently on his bed. I reached up placing my hands softly on his bare arms and pulled him down until he sunk into the bed on top of me.


	16. Ma, Daddy, we have something to tell you

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dirty Dancing or any of its characters.**

**Please R&R! I LOVE hearing what you think, and suggestions are VERY welcome. Thanks!**

**And thanks to everyone who's reviewed already I really appreciate the comments and your suggestions.**

**Chapter 16**

Finally after an entire summer of preparation it arrived, the day of the final show was upon us and much to my surprise we were ready. All the phone calls had been made, the food had been ordered, the clean up was done, the props painted and the acts rehearsed and rehearsed until everyone knew their parts inside and out. We were as ready as we were ever going to be and this was it. My nerves had been rattling for the past week in anticipation of the coming show, so bad so that I'd actually made myself sick over it, I'd been feeling horrid but had just kept plugging away knowing there would be plenty of time for illness after the show was finished.

"One two three four, one two three four," Johnny repeated over and over to me as we glided around the dance hall rehearsing for the final time, "Baby come on," he urged, "I know you know this, what's the matter?"

"Argh!" I grumbled dropping my hands to my sides in frustration at my lack of coordination for this dance that we'd done a million times before, "I don't know, just nerves I guess."

"Don't worry," he smiled reassuringly, "you'll be fine, it's all going to be fine." He reached out rubbing both his hands up and down my arms, they were warm and comforting, making me feel a little better. I knew he was right, I did know it, I knew this routine inside and out I just needed to relax.

"Why don't we take a break?" Penny smiled wiping the sweat from her brow as she handed me a glass of water, "it's been a stressful couple of weeks, we're all burnt out and nervous about tonight."

"Mmm hmm," I mumbled tipping the glass back to let the cool water run down my throat, "yeah I know," I swallowed trying to catch my breath, we'd been practicing since nearly 6am and I was exhausted.

Ever since the 'incident' with Christian he'd pretty much cut himself from our group forcing Johnny, Penny and I to modify our routine making it a trio show instead. We'd originally planned to have Johnny and Penny dance together and Christian and I dance together then at certain points during our act we would switch partners to mix things up a bit. But since he hadn't been to a practice in weeks we'd been practicing just the three of us and having Johnny take on two partners! At first it had been a real challenge, something none of us had ever tried before, but now that we'd been rehearsing so much it had really come together. I just knew that if I could calm down and relax we would steal the show for sure!

"Ok," Johnny stood from where he'd been sitting on the floor across the room, "let's run through this one more time and call it a day, alright?"

Penny and I stood reluctantly, preparing to take our places for one final rehearsal that would hopefully go flawlessly giving us the reassurance that we were really ready for the evenings show.

About half way through the routine I noticed my parents silently slip in with Billy and Lisa and the four of them stood quietly off to the side of the room watching as we finished up. Finally as  
Johnny spun me off into my last turn the four of them broke into applause as they smiled ear to ear. I know my mother had always loved watching Johnny and I dance together and I think Lisa secretly wished that she could dance that way. But it always amazed me whenever my father would look on me with that smile of approval, especially when he would do it when Johnny was on my arm. I knew how hard it must be for him, so I was very proud of daddy when I saw him put his own feelings aside just so he could be happy for me.

"Daddy!" I cried out when we'd finished and I saw them all standing there watching us, "did you just get back?" I ran over to my father squeezing my arms around his neck.

"That was amazing Baby, you looked so wonderful," he replied as he hugged me back.

"Sir," Johnny nodded over at my father as he approached wiping his face and neck with a white towel.

Daddy stretched out his hand for Johnnys' shaking it firmly, "looks like you've been busy."

"Yes is certainly does," mom smiled as she pulled Johnny into a hug squeezing him tightly.

Johnny looked over at me from my mothers' embrace and I could see on his face how happy it made him that she treated him like a son. I knew he longed for the day he and daddy would have a relationship like that, but I think for the moment he was just happy my father had accepted him as a part of my life and he knew the rest would come with time.

"Johnny have you been taking good care of our Baby?" Ma asked as she released him.

"Yes Maam'," Johnny replied in his most responsible tone, "we've been much too busy to get into any kind of trouble," he smiled down at me taking my hand is his as he replied.

Penny had only stood quietly by watching our family reunion until that moment, but finally she piped up smiling over at daddy, "we're so glad that you could make it back for the show."

"Yes Penny, we're awfully glad that we could come as well," Daddy glowed over at Penny who he'd obviously always liked despite all that had happened last summer, "how are you doing young lady?"

"I'm doing just great sir," Penny paused taking a deep breath and with a smile finished, "thanks to you."

"Great to hear, so what's this big surprise you had to tell us about Lisa? The whole family's here now, so?"

My father and mother stood there staring over at Lisa waiting for some kind of response. She'd obviously dragged them up to the studio so that she and Billy could give them their good news with the rest of us around. I thought that was pretty thoughtful of her, it was just another thing that convinced me she was changing, I really think she had grown in the past year and I think that Billy had a lot to do with it. He was a wonderful influence on her and ever since they'd started dating she'd been growing softer and more considerate with every passing day. I was actually quite surprised at how happy she'd been with such a small engagement ring, somehow I'd always thought she'd never be happy with anything but the biggest and the best. But I think her happiness with Billys' ring just proved how much she truly loved him, she didn't care what the ring looked like she only knew that she wanted to spend her life with him and nothing else mattered.

Finally after only a few moments silence and with Billys' arm wrapped around her shoulder Lisa finally shared her good news.

"We're engaged!" She practically shrieked as her left hand flew out in front of her showing off her tiny diamond to our parents.

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" Ma replied ecstatically reaching out for Lisas' hand to get a good look at the ring, "sweetie it's beautiful!" She pulled Lisa into a hug as the two of them immediately began to cry.

"Congratulations son," daddy smiled over at Billy who was now standing alone waiting for Lisa and my mother to part, the two exchanged handshakes but then much to Billys' surprise daddy pulled him into a strong embrace thumping his hands on Billys' back in congratulations.

Johnny, Penny and I just stood off to the side watching quietly not wanting to steal any of the attention away from Lisa and Billy during their moment.

"Baby isn't this wonderful news?" Ma turned to me and asked as she and Lisa finally separated.

"Yeah Ma it's great!" I smiled as she pulled me in hugging me tightly. Before I had a chance to pull away she squeezed me even tighter and whispered in my ear, "sweetie I thought you and Johnny would be the first to make this announcement, is everything alright?"

"Yes Ma," I almost laughed, "everything is fine, we're just not there yet." My mother was too funny, Lisa was almost 3 years older than me but somehow Ma always expected that I would be the one to get married first, I'm not sure where that logic came from but it seemed to make sense to her and I wasn't about to argue.

I finally managed to pull out of her embrace and stepped back to Johnny who welcomed me with open arms squeezing them around my waist from behind.

"Well we need to go and celebrate this news!" Ma smiled, "let's all go for lunch!"

"Uh," I began, not wanting to disappoint her but knowing full well that we had no time to sit around and chit chat the afternoon away, "Ma we'd love to but we'll have to do it tomorrow, the show's only hours away and we still have so many last minute things to get done."

"Billy man, you two go though, we can take care of all this," Johnny patted Billy on the back giving him a little shove toward the door.

"Are you guys sure?" Billy asked.

"Definitely!" Penny replied cheerfully, "you go, have a great afternoon, you deserve it!" With that she laid a light kiss on Billys' cheek wishing him all the best and headed out of the room.

Johnny and I were quick to follow after receiving final hugs from my mother and a, "see you all later," from daddy.


	17. The Final Show

**Hey everyone, **

**I still don't own anything to do with Dirty Dancing. Too bad though...**

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed, I love to hear from you.**

**Chapter 17**

"_Kellerman's we come together singing all as one,_

_we have shared another seasons talent, play and fun._

_Summer days will soon be over, soon the autumn starts,_

_and tonight our memories whisper softly in our hearts."_

I heard Neil beginning to sing from where I stood backstage, I felt a little bad for not telling him that we were going to interrupt his solo almost before it began, but somehow the temptation to irk him just a little bit was too overwhelming. So I'd kept it a secret and as I stood there watching Max step out onto the stage stealing Neils spotlight I could see the look of confusion on his face and I couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls," Max began as he stepped out into the spotlights in his black tuxedo with a bright white carnation on the lapel, "welcome to Kellerman's." He paused taking a deep breath and smiled, "I'm so glad that you are all here tonight because as I'm sure many of you know, this years final show will be unlike any you've ever experienced here at Kellerman's before!"

The room filled with modest applause and Max waited for it to finish before he went on, "Neil I'm sorry for interrupting you in the middle of the anthem but this year we're going to try something a little different. I could stand here and explain what you're about to experience but I figured it'd just be better to show you all, so without any further ado, ladies and gentleman please sit back and enjoy the wonderful evening of entertainment that we have put together for you!"

Applause filled the room as Max headed off the stage with a disgruntled Neil in tow. As they approached I quietly peered around the curtain to look out into the crowded hall, partially wanting to see how many people had showed up and partially hoping to avoid Neils wrath for having his solo cut short. I couldn't believe how many guests there were, the room was packed, much more so than the previous year. I think we'd really accomplished that part of our goal, I mean, I didn't know if we would manage to save Kellerman's or not, I really had no idea what would happen to the resort after the evening was over, but I knew at least we'd tried our best and no one could ask for anything more than that.

The hall was filled with wall to wall chairs, barely leaving space for aisles in between, the previous year there had been tables lining the walls where my family had sat, but we'd known early on that we wouldn't be able to do that this time. Our only option if we wanted to fit all the guests and their family members, would be to eliminate all the tables and just have chairs filling the room and even at that I could see some people standing out in the hall near the door where there was some spare room.

"Hey," I felt Johnnys' warm body press up against mine as he came up behind me hugging his arms around my waist to look over my shoulder at the stage, "how you holding up?"

"I'm good," I smiled up at him, "much more relaxed, I think it's going well so far, don't you?"

Johnny looked out onto the stage where Maria and Eddie were performing a modernized version of the Pachanga, "yeah they're doing great, I think everyone's loving it so far, but the nights not over yet."

"Not by a long shot," I mumbled knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to truly relax until my part was done and unfortunately I knew I was going to have to wait until the very end for that.

"I'm gonna go check on Penny alright?" Johnny released me from his hold and turned to go find her.

"Where's the magician?" I whispered loudly back to Billy who stood behind me sorting records for the upcoming numbers, "he's supposed to go on next."

"Calm down Baby," Billy smirked over at me obviously amused at the tension he sensed in me, "he's in make-up he'll be ready."

I wasn't amused by his humor at the moment, "well where's Lisa? She'd better be ready to go on after the magician's done his act; I'd better go find her."

I quickly turned and headed into the back to find Lisa, Billy reached out grabbing my arm to stop me, I imagine he wanted to tell me to calm down and that it would all be ok, but I pulled out of his grip and continued on my mission to find my sister.

"Lisa!" I cried out in relief when I saw her across the room fixing her hair and straightening her dress, "thank goodness you're ready."

"Baby calm down," she smiled over at me with that same little smirk I'd seen on Billys' face only moments earlier, "we still have the entire magic act before I sing, don't worry I'll be ready." She reached out stroking my hair with her hand before rubbing it gently on my back trying to help me relax.

"I know, I know," I sighed, "I'm just nervous, I'll see you in a bit ok?" With that I turned and walked away, my stomach was in knots and I didn't know how much more I could take, the sooner the evening was over the better as far as I was concerned.

"This'll only hurt for a minute, you've got Blue Cross right?" The magician paused with a smile down at the young girl we'd gotten from the games department to volunteer to be sawed in half for his act. She only looked up at him with an unimpressed glare that told me she was seriously regretting volunteering for this job in the first place, I was just glad that I hadn't been suckered into it once again.

He slid the shiny saw down into the blue box until it had passed right through and then proceeded to split the two pieces in half rolling the tables off in different directions thus proving he'd actually sawed a person in half. The audience erupted in applause at his trick and watched in anticipation for him to magically put her back together.

After the magician had finished Lisa took the stage singing her rendition of "I feel pretty," which she'd wanted to do so badly the previous year but had been talked out of at the last minute. I'd hoped that the past year had possibly improved her singing abilities so that it might be a little less painful to listen to her, but I wasn't so lucky. The entire room endured her song and responded with a polite but obviously forced round of applause. I peeked out from behind the curtain to see Mom and Daddy both looking on with a smile that was doing its best to hide the looks of anguish that were trying so desperately to escape.

After Lisas' song Max and Tito did their famous tap dance routine followed by three more couples from the staff that performed modified versions of the cha cha, the fox trot and the mambo also between the dance numbers we'd arranged for a couple of soloists to sing and had one skit arranged as well.

Finally after and hour and a half of waiting, not including all the waiting I'd done all summer long, it was time, we were next and I was nervous as ever.

"Baby you ready?" Johnny reached out taking my hand as we prepared to take the stage.

"I think so," I whispered with uncertainty.

"Don't worry," he smiled down at me, "you're gonna be great, we're gonna be great."

Johnny, Penny and I all stepped out onto the stage and into the bright spotlights, the room immediately filled with cheers and applause, mostly from the back of the room where the majority of the staff stood.

Only seconds after we'd taken our places music began to fill the air with the soft notes that I knew all too well, "I know this," I whispered to myself as I smiled across the room at Johnny who stood directly opposite me and then over at Penny who was waiting in the middle of the stage for Johnny to come and lead her in the opening steps. I was almost instantly filled with the confidence and courage I'd been lacking all day and I knew that we were going to be great.

Johnny slowly danced his way over to Penny who stood awaiting him at centre stage, his talent and flexibility as a dancer was evident just in the way that he moved his hips rotating them in a tight little circle and eventually meeting them with Pennys'. The two circled around the stage using only basic steps at first until eventually Johnny found his way over to me. He spun Penny off into a turn that carried her to the opposite end of the stage then grabbed my hand pulling me into some basic steps back and forth. He then turned me under his arm and I followed by turning him the same way. Then grinding his hips into mine we danced rather intimately for a moment until he grabbed my hand twirling me in multiple spins around him and showing off my light blue dress as it flowed beautifully around me.

The three of us moved effortlessly around the dance floor Penny and I each taking turns on Johnnys' arm as he dipped, turned and picked us up off the stage in breathtaking lifts! The room was filled with awes as he'd lift us up so high in the air and then gasps of relief when he would bring us to rest back on the stage floor.

My heart raced as I danced across the stage swinging my dress at my sides as I approached Johnny, who stood with his arms outstretched and his face consumed with a welcoming smile. When I was close enough his strong hands grasped my waist tightly and he picked me up raising me high in the air so my shins rested on his shoulders, he stepped carefully around the stage so as not to drop me while I swung my dress from side to side still perched in the air above him. Finally with a little hop I pushed myself off and he caught me in mid-air lowering me safely to the ground, then quickly grabbing my hand turned me spinning off to the opposite side of the stage. Penny and I passed on the way and when I came to a stop over near Billy and the record player I watched as Penny leapt up into the air where Johnny caught her without so much as the slightest hesitation and raised her up only let her drop back to the ground. But just before she hit, his arm hooked in back of her knee and his other hand grabbed her elbow stopping her just short of the floor in an amazing stunt that wasted no time in getting everyones' attention.

I watched silently on the sidelines for a moment as Johnny and Penny stepped forward and back then quickly glided across the stage kicking their heels from side to side in an almost Cuban style motion that Johnny had come up with only days earlier. As they glided passed me I slid in beside Johnny and joined them as they proceeded around the stage.

I'd been consumed by and was enjoying the dance so much that before I knew it the song was nearly over and I couldn't even remember what I had been so worried about earlier, everything was going flawlessly and the audience seemed to love us. But then, almost as though he'd been reading my mind and somehow knew that I was finally comfortable with the way things were going, Christian appeared. He stood just off stage next to Billy watching us and for a moment I wondered what he was doing there. I hadn't seen him in days and he certainly hadn't made any effort to talk to me, so why was he there now? But then all my questions were answered. Just as Johnny, Penny and I prepared for our finale, which had been downgraded to a mere spin and a bow since Christian had left our group, he looked at me. Christian actually looked me in the eye as the three of us continued around the stage heading toward him, he hadn't looked me in the eye in weeks so the fact that he was finally doing it immediately got my attention. Then before I knew it he gave me a wink and began motioning with his hands slightly. I wondered what on earth he was up to but Johnny seemed to know, he glanced down at me quickly giving me a little nudge in the side as he smiled and then I realized what they had in mind.

I quickly nodded back at Christian letting him know that I knew what he wanted and that I was ready for it. Johnny turned Penny away and she skipped her way toward Christian who had now taken his place just on stage. Johnny and I stepped lightly across the stage, turning each other as we went until we reached the long velvety curtains opposite Penny and Christian. We only stood there for a moment and then with only the tiniest nod from Johnny and Christian, Penny and I ran across the stage passing each other on the way until I reached Christian and Penny reached Johnny. Then with a leap we were both lifted high into the air above them in what I can only describe as probably the most amazing double lift ever performed! Christian and Johnny held us there for what felt like forever as the crowd erupted in applause, cheers could be heard from every corner of the room and I found it impossible to wipe the smile of joy off my face.

Finally they lowered us down and I felt my feet lightly touch the floor, the music came to an end and Christian and I joined Johnny and Penny at centre stage to take a bow. We received a standing ovation and the cheers didn't seem to stop for quite some time. Billy quickly slipped on another record and the staff began clearing the chairs from the room to make space for everyone to dance. And there was no hesitation, the room was so full of energy I think you almost could've reached out and grabbed it, everyone seemed to be grabbing partners from every corner and the room was instantly filled with people of all ages dancing all kinds of different dances. There were no rules or obligations at that moment, everyone was simply having fun and I think it was at that moment that I knew we had done it.

"Well missy," I heard Max approach from behind me, "looks like you've done it."

I turned to look at him and was surprised to see him wearing a cheerful grin, "what's that Mr. Kellerman?"

"We're completely booked up for next season and the one after that as well," he reached out placing his hands on my arms that hung limply at my sides.

"Well?" Johnny came up next to me and looked Max straight in the eye waiting for whatever he might say about the nights events.

Max slowly let his hands slip down my arms then turned to face Johnny doing the most amazing and unexpected thing, "Johnny," he began slowly, "I never thought I'd say this but," Max hesitated for only a second, then reached out his hand to shake Johnnys firmly and finished, "thank you."

Johnnys' look of astonishment quickly faded then curled up into a smile as he squeezed Maxs' hand in return and replied, "anytime Max, anytime."

After that Max went off to schmooze with some of the other guests leaving Johnny and I standing backstage wondering what to do next, "may I have the honor of a dance Miss Houseman?" Johnny asked with a smile as he reached out taking my hand in his.

"Absolutely!" I replied grasping his hand and following him out toward the dance floor.

"Not so fast!"

Johnny and I both turned quickly to see who was trying to stop us, "Christian?" I said in surprise to see him standing behind us, "what are you doing?"

After we'd all taken our bow on stage Christian had run off somewhere alone and since I'd been chatting with Max I hadn't really given him a second thought. But now that he was back and seemingly trying to stop Johnny and I from dancing together, I was a little leery of where this conversation would lead.

Christian looked down at me with complete seriousness, "I need to talk to you," he said without so much as a smile, "it's important."

I wondered what in the world could be so important that he had to talk to us now and that he would be so serious about.

"Baby look," he began slowly as the seriousness on his face began to fade being replaced with something that looked more like sorrow or guilt, "I'm really sorry." He stopped, looking over at Johnny then back at me, "I never meant for any of this to happen, I never meant to come between you two and I'm sorry I've been treating you so badly the last while."

I felt a smile creep over my face; that was the best thing that he could've ever said to me. I'd never wanted to be on bad terms with Christian, I'd always hoped that we could be friends and at that moment it really seemed like that could be possible for us.

"It's ok Christian," I smiled, "really." As I stood there looking up at him I truly didn't think things could get any better. I mean, we'd performed flawlessly, we'd managed to save Kellerman's, Max and Johnny seemed to be reconciling their differences and now Christian and I seemed to be patching things up, I couldn't think of a single thing that would make the evening more perfect.

That is until Christian introduced us to the special guest he'd invited...

**Sorry for ending you on yet another cliff hanger, but this chapter was just getting WAY too long so I had to cut it somewhere. ;o)**


	18. Dreams come true

**Still don't own Dirty Dancing or anything to do with it.**

**Thanks again everyone who's been following along, I'm really glad you've enjoyed my story. I hope you love the last chapter and I do have some ideas for another DD fic that I plan to write now that I'm done this one. So I hope you'll all stick around for more.**

**To answer your question simonluke26, it seemed to me that Lisa was the older sister in the movie, mainly from the way she treated Baby, i.e. at the beginning of the movie when they first pull up to Kellerman's and get out of the car and Baby says, "Monks burning themselves in protest." And Lisa responds with, "Butt out Baby!" Just her tone and attitude toward Baby made me thing she was older. But that's just my take on it, but I could be wrong.**

**Chapter 18 (The Final Hoorah!) **

Just then an older gentleman appearing to be in his late fifties stepped up next to Christian and smiled over at Johnny and I, "wow," he exclaimed, "you two were incredible, you certainly don't lack for imagination and creativity that's for sure."

"Thank you," Johnny replied squeezing my hand as we both wondered who this stranger was.

"I'm sure glad that Christian convinced me to come here and check you out."

"Uh yeah," Johnny hesitated not really sure what he meant by his comment.

I was equally as confused so I finally chimed in and asked, "so Christian, who's your friend?"

"Oh right," he smiled seeming a little embarrassed that he'd forgotten to introduce us all, "Johnny, Baby, this is my Uncle Edward."

"Oh wow, it's so nice to meet you," I smiled over at Edward reaching out to shake his hand but he stopped me by grabbing mine and lifting it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back.

"No miss, the pleasure is all mine."

Christian quickly continued, "Edward is the Dean at Julliard in New York and is currently filling is as Head of the Dance Department."

I instantly felt Johnnys' hand tighten around mine when he heard the word, 'Julliard'. "Sir," Johnny began, using his most responsible tone, "it is a great honor to meet you."

"Believe me Johnny, the honor is all mine," Edward paused for a moment reaching out to shake Johnnys' hand, "that was some of the most incredible dancing I've seen in a long time, you've got real talent. How long have you been dancing here?"

"Five years since I started dancing here, but I've been head dance instructor for four years."

I could hear the excitement growing in Johnnys' voice as he spoke to Edward about his past experience in dancing. I knew Johnny wanted nothing more than to be able to dance full time, all of the time but Kellermans' couldn't give him that being they were a seasonal resort. But the thought that a renowned school like Julliard might have interest in him was just to thrilling to hide.

"Well son," Edward began again, "I'm very impressed and it takes a lot to impress me, ask anyone." He looked over at Christian who stood silently beside him nodding in agreement. "Johnny, I'd like to invite you up to New York to meet with me at the school if you're interested."

"Sir?" Johnny asked in complete amazement.

"Johnny you've got a real passion for this, I can see it and that is so rare in this world." Edward stopped to clear his throat softly and then finished, "I've been covering as head of the dance department at the school for the past three months since Juliet passed on. The board has been hounding me to just find someone, anyone, to replace her and allow me to concentrate fully on my own responsibilities, but I've refused. I don't want just "anyone" filling this position and I've been determined to find someone with a heart and passion for dance. Someone who will be able to bring their own unique perspective to the school, someone who's not afraid of a challenge and someone who's willing to work hard and go the extra mile to help our students grow and excel in the dance world."

Johnny and I looked over at each other in complete and utter amazement, could this really be happening? Was it possible that a dream like this could simply fall into your lap one day when you least expected it?

Edward went on, "Johnny I think you just may be the person I've been searching for, and I'd like for you to come up to New York next month to meet with myself and the board, if you can show them what you've shown me, I know they'll be sold."

The look of shock of Johnnys' face faded and turned up into a glorious smile, his eyes lit up and I think his excitement could probably be felt around the entire room. Finally he reached out his hand shaking Edwards firmly and replied, "thank you sir, I look forward to it."

"Excellent, here's my card," he handed Johnny the tiny white slip of paper with a smile, "I look forward to meeting with you again, I'll be back in New York on Tuesday, I'll expect to hear from you and we can finalize the arrangements."

"Thank you sir, we'll talk on Tuesday then."

"Perfect," Edward replied looking over at Christian who'd been standing there the entire time in silence, "come on Christian, let's go enjoy this party!" And with that they were gone, leaving Johnny and I standing there in complete shock and amazement.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "Johnny this is so incredible." I jumped up giving him a kiss on the cheek as he still just stood there stunned.

"I know," he finally responded, "I don't believe it."

"Well I do," I grinned up at him, "I've known you've deserved something like this for a long time and I never had any doubt that someday you would get it."

He only smiled down at me sweetly, running his fingers through my hair, "I should've known I could count on you to be the positive one." Then he leaned over kissing me gently and asked, "so how about that dance?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

Johnny grasped my hand leading me down the stairs off the front of the stage and out into the crowded room. People were dancing everywhere, there was barely an open space to be found, but we managed to find ourselves a little nook over near Penny and Tannernear theback of the room where we could move freely in each others arms.

Johnny grabbed my hand lowering me down into a dip and as he raised me back up to meet him I saw Daddy standing behind me, "Daddy!" I gasped, a little surprised to see him there.

"Honey you looked wonderful out there," he smiled back at me as he reached out pulling me into his embrace, "I'm so proud of you Baby, you really did a wonderful thing for Max here."

"Thank you Daddy," I replied, relieved to hear him finally say those words after such a tension filled year.

He smiled over at me with pride and then looked up at Johnny who stood beside me holding my hand tightly. Daddy took a deep breath and began to speak some of the most amazing words I'd ever heard him say, "Johnny," he began, "you've done incredible things with my Baby, I'm so proud of you both. You're a fine man Johnny, my Baby's lucky to have you in her life."

Johnny smiled back at my father and replied, "thank you sir."

Then the most amazing thing happened, Daddy took a step closer to Johnny and said softly, "great job… son," then reached out pulling him into a hug.

I could tell Johnny was surprised, he didn't even seem to know what to do, but after a second I saw him smile and give my father a few little thumps on the back in return. They separated and Daddy smiled, "I'll see you two later ok?" And he turned and walked away.

After daddy was gone Johnny grabbed me wrapping his arms around my waist as he began swinging me from side to side then pulled me in close grinding his hips up against mine. I could tell he was happy just in the way we felt dancing together, his mood was radiated through his every move. This is what he'd always wanted, ever since we'd first gotten together the only thing he'd ever hoped for was that someday my father would treat him like a son and now he had.

Later that night after the festivities were over and most everyone had either gone home or back to their cabins in the case of the resort guests, Johnny and I headed back up to his room.

"What a night hey?" He sighed as we stepped inside and he flicked the light on.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Can you even believe that I'm going to have an interview with the Dean from Julliard?"

"Yeah that's pretty amazing."

It's too bad that Mt. Holyoke is all the way in Massachusetts when I'll be back in New York if I get this job."

I'd been thinking about that fact all night long, ever since we'd met with Edward and in my thoughts I'd made a decision about it, "yeah I was thinking about that too," I smiled slyly up at Johnny who was putting a couple of records on the player. "And I've come to a decision."

"What's that?" He asked still facing away from me.

"I'm not going back to Mt. Holyoke in the fall," I hesitated waiting for a response from him. But he didn't say anything, he only turned to look at me in surprise, so I went on, "I was thinking of transferring to NYU."

Johnny smiled at the thought but still said nothing.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and it'd be nice to be closer to home and my family," I stopped for a second taking a deep breath in trying to gather my courage to finish, "plus…" my words trailed off to a bare whisper.

His smile dropped to a look of concern wondering what I wasn't telling him, so he stepped quietly over to me wrapping me in his warm embrace and asked, "plus what?"

"Plus," I began hesitantly, "I figured you'd want to be close," I paused again letting the suspense build and giving him a cute smile before finishing, "to little Jennifer."

Johnny only looked at me in confusion at first. His eyes flickered back and forth between mine until finally I saw something spark in them, something that told me he knew what I was trying to tell him.

"A girl?" He said in a bare whisper as the smile on his face grew and his hands squeezed my back lovingly.

"Maybe," I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"_That was the summer of 1964, when everybody called me Baby and it still hadn't occurred to me to mind. That was after the Beatles came, after President Kennedy had been shot, when I'd decided not to join the peace corps and I knew that I'd finally found a guy as great as my dad. That was the summer we saved Kellerman's."_


End file.
